Amigas con derecho
by NicoMaki.s2
Summary: Nico Yazawa y Maki Nishikino son compañeras de departamento y en secreto son amigas con derecho, teniendo un acuerdo de tener relaciones, sin compromiso. Pero con el tiempo rompen la primera y mas importante regla y es enamorarse. ¿Que pasara con su acuerdo cuando el sentimiento llamado 'AMOR' surga entre ellas? ¿Se separaran? O ¿Lucharan por la otra? Au. Universitario.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Gente… les presento un nuevo Fic… después de ver una peli con esta temática (Amigos con derecho) y por un fic que había leído hace banda… me inspire a escribir esto 7u7…. Además en la peli la protagonista trabajaba en un hospital y el protagonista en algo relacionado con el espectáculo… coincidencia no lo creo :v… jajajja bueno la cuestión es que me pregunte ¿cómo sería si las prota fueran Nico y Maki? Y aca esta xD

Love Live no me pertenecen sino ya saben TuT

* * *

 **Amigas Con Derecho**

-Mmm… Makiii… ah… - se quejaba con placer una pelinegra antes las desesperadas caricias que estaba recibiendo en estos momentos por parte de una cierta pelirroja.

-…- la nombrada no decía nada, pero si respondía, no respondía con palabras sino con acciones, como siempre. Ahora se encontraba hipnotizada y deleitándose con los sonidos que le estaba dando la chica que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo.

Maki seguía besando sin mucho cuidado el cuello pálido de la pelinegra tratando de apagar un fuego intenso que sentía recorrer por todas las venas de su cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa con mucha ansia, o eso intentaba, porque al parecer la prenda no está cooperando a su favor. – _Maldición…_ \- susurra con frustración después de haber intentado otra vez sacar esa prenda que le impedía disfrutar directamente de la piel de la mayor.

No aguantando más otro fallo, se separa del cuello de la pelinegra y mira directamente esos traviesos ojos rubí. Desliza sus dedos en el espacio que hay entre los botones, agarrando ambos lados y con un movimiento rápido y brusco, abre la camisa de par en par haciendo volar algunos botones por los aires, sin darle importancia haber mostrado desesperación con su acción y haber roto la camisa de la mayor.

-Vaya… parece que alguien está muy ansiosa… jajaja – se burla la pelinegra ante la actitud de la menor.

-¡Ca-Cállate!... y bésame – demandaba la pelirroja con sus mejillas manchadas de un color rojizo antes la burla de la mayor quien sabía que el rojo de su cara era de vergüenza y no por el calor.

\- Por supuesto Maki-chan~

Sin esperar un segundo más ambas universitarias unen sus bocas en un beso desenfrenado lleno de lujuria. Por parte de la futura médica empezaba acariciar la piel recién expuesta, sonriendo sobre los labios de la pelinegra al notar como eran tan eficaces sus caricias, suponiendo… o mejor dicho estaba segura por los gemidos ahogados que le daba esta durante el beso.

La habitación comenzaba a calentarse gracias al calor que desprendían estos dos cuerpos que estaban sobre el sofá del comedor, en su departamento. Eliminando todo estrés acumulado por días provocado por la universidad y sus vidas diarias, en este acuerdo peligroso.

-Hey Nico-chan… - llama con la respiración ligeramente desordenada deteniendo todo sus movimientos, admirando la expresión molesta que le daba la chica de ojos rubí, seguramente por haber detenido su sesión de besos.

-¿Q-Que? – se podía notar molestia en su voz, confirmando el desacuerdo que tenía en que la otra detuviera el beso acalorado y las caricias.

-Mmm… nada – se contuvo de sonreír al ver el mini puchero de enojo que le daba la pelinegra. Le encantaba molestarla, además se pudo vengar por la burla anterior.

Antes de que Nico pueda protestar o quejarse; Maki, la silencio dirigiendo sus labios nuevamente hacia el cuello saboreando algunas pocas gotas de sudor que aparecieron debido al calor que aumentaba en su cuerpo, gracias a ella, por supuesto. Sus manos viajaban de abajo a arriba recorriendo las curvas de sus costados, sintiendo el cuerpo de Nico temblar bajo sus dedos.

-Ah!... Maldición!... Maki! - decía como podía entre gemidos llenos de placer, ante las expertas caricias de la pelirroja. Sus pequeñas mano se encontraban dentro de la remera de la más alta, rasguñando levemente su esbelta espalda, indicandole que continue porque le encantaba lo que le hacia.

"Agh… Ma-Maki, sin marcas…" pensaba Nico al sentir como la otra comenzaba a succionar su sensible cuello. Pronto sintió una mano moverse de su costado a uno de sus pequeños pechos (el lado izquierdo para especificar), empezando a masajearlo duramente. Esto le provocaba que pequeñas ondas de calor viajaran directamente a sus partes bajas.

Maki al terminar su trabajo en el cuello de Nico, que consistía en dejar una visible marcar morada, movió sus labios hacia arriba para atrapar esos rosados labios con gusto a brillo labial de fresas, iniciando otro beso muy caluroso. Queriendo oír más de los gemidos de la pelinegra que la excitaba tanto, movió su mano libre en dirección contraria de arriba, es decir, a la región más íntima de Nico que de seguro ya estaba muy húmedo (y no se equivocaba). Pero antes de que pudiera invadir el short de la mayor para llegar a su destino, una mano la detuvo.

-¡Es-Espera Maki!... – exclamaba jadeando después de haberse separado de lo que parecía un interminable beso, y llevar su otra mano al hombro de la pelirroja alejándola a una distancia adecuada, donde podía ver por completo su expresión de total confusión que se había formado en el momento de la separación.

\- ¿Qué sucede Nico-chan? – le preguntaba mientras se levantaba quedando apoyada por completo en sus rodillas sobre el sofá, observando a la pelinegra como llevaba su cuerpo hacia atrás para poder sentarse correctamente. Sin borrar la confusión de su rostro vuelve a abrir la boca. - ¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo?

\- C-Claro que quiero hacerlo idiota… pero no aquí. – contesta Nico desviando su mirada a otro lado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? – pregunta inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado, demostrando que no entendía el ¿Por qué Nico no quería hacerlo ahí? Cuando ya lo habían hecho varias veces sobre el sofá.

Pasan unos segundos en silencio. Al parecer Nico estaba reuniendo valor para contestar el ¿Por qué? de Maki.

\- Po-Porque… siempre termino con dolor de espalda y un poco de dolor en las piernas, cuando lo hacemos aquí Maki-chaan! – le responde finalmente con una mirada molesta mientras veía esos ojos violetas. – es molesto ir a la universidad y estar horas sentada con dolor de espalda ¿sabes?, sin decir que algunos me miran ya sospechando el porqué de mi dolores y piensan cosas que no son… Bu-bueno si… espera ¡No!... – suspira - _por suerte no saben que… quien es la culpable de mis dolores es alguien más joven que yo… ¡por dios, Maki-chan!… mi orgullo y mi reputación están en juego… -_ susurraba lo último para sí misma.

\- Oh… - dice débilmente sin saber que más decir, no pudiendo evitar ruborizarse antes las palabras de Nico. Se le queda mirando cómo se sonrojaba y decía cosas que no lograba escuchar pero de seguro eran quejas… su cara se calienta aún más cuando su atención se dirige en el aspecto desaliñado de la mayor, con su pelo desordenado, su camisa abierta dejando ver mucha piel expuesta y lo que más captaba su atención… era el sostén negro con pequeños destellos rosas en los bordes. "L-Lindo…" Ante esto inconscientemente se lame los labios que le parecieron secos en el momento y su mirada avergonzada fue remplazada por una lleno de deseo.

La pelinegra noto eso, por lo que vuelve a hablar en tono alto con intención de llamar su atención, antes que se le tire encima de nuevo y si pasaba sabía que ya no podría detenerla… ¡como si quisiera hacerlo!

-¡Maki-chan! vamos a tu cuarto – declaro con seriedad.

Y su plan funciono.

\- Espera, espera…. ¿Por qué mi cuarto? Vamos al tuyo. – protesto la pelirroja, al procesar sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo porque? Es obvio… tu cama es más grandey cómoda... _Ugh… Maldita princesita ricachona –_ susurraba con molestia y envidia por las diferencias en su vida económica que tenían ambas.- Además la mía es chica y cuando lo hacemos siempre terminamos en el piso. Eres muy energética Maki-chan~ - decía en tono de burla, al igual que la pelirroja también disfrutaba molestarla, sus expresiones era adorables antes sus ojos rubí.

Al no recibir una queja o una protesta o algo, se levanta agarrando la muñeca de Maki, y comienza a arrastrarla por el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de la pelirroja. Ya frente en la puerta la pelinegra se decidió abrir la puerta pero cuando coloco su mano en la manija una acción la detuvo.

Maki actuó rápidamente rodeando la delgada cintura de la pelinegra con un brazo, juntando lo más posible sus cuerpos mientras que con la otra mano la subió agarrando la parte baja de la cara, moviéndola hacia un costado y en dirección arriba, así revelando y teniendo más acceso a su cuello. Sin esperar un segundo comienza atacar con pequeños besos ese apetitoso cuello.

- _Dices eso Nico-chan, pero bien que disfrutas de mi 'energía'. Encima tú siempre me pide más… así que no te quejes –_ Maki susurraba seductoramente entre besos, mientras el calor volvía a su cuerpo gracias a los pequeños gemidos que comenzada a dejar salir la pelinegra.

\- _Mmn… y-yo… no me… quejo… …ghh –_ apenas podía decir Nico entre gemidos y gruñidos por la estimulación que recibía por parte de los labios de la pelirroja.

\- Entonces…

Con un rápido movimiento hace que Nico se gire quedando frente a frente y en menos de un segundo la besa con mucha ganas, invadiéndola con su lengua cuando siente que rodean su cuello con los brazos. Maki con desesperación tantea la puerta en busca de la manija y cuando lo logra, abre la puerta, revelando un cuarto desordenado con una cama tamaño matrimonial des tendida, lo ignora e ingresa con la pelinegra volviéndola a abrazar por la cintura con fuerza. Antes de dirigirse a su destino, con su pie cierra la puerta dejando que el sonido del golpe resuene en ese oscuro departamento.

La habitacion no tardo en llenarse de puro gemidos y jadeos de puro placer.

.

.

.

* * *

*Beep Beep* Beep Beep*

-Nggh… - se quejaba con un gruñido la pelinegra por ser desterrada de su apacible sueño, eso y porque no tuvo las horas recomendable de sueño. A su lado estaba la causa del porque durmió pocas horas. Abre con molestia sus ojos siendo recibida por los rayos cálidos del sol que se infiltraba por la ventana de la habitación. Pronto sintió movimiento en el otro lado de la cama.

-Agh… apaga eso Nico-chan… - ahora era Maki la que se quejaba con pereza del ruido infernal.

Después de apagar el aparato de donde venía el ruido molesto, Nico se sienta y estira sus brazos haciendo tronar sus huesos, satisfecha con el sonido recoge su celular que estaba en la mesita de luz con la intención de mirar si tenía un mensaje o una llamada.

Sus ojos parpadean al ver la hora.

Con un gran grito expresa su sorpresa y enojo.

-¡¿Quéeeee?!

\- Ugh… cállate Nico-chan, quiero dormir – se volvia a quejar Maki ante el grito que le molesto y sin dudarlo le da la espalda a la mayor.

Nico iba a protestar pero se calló al ver la espalda desnuda de su compañera donde tenía pequeñas marcas rojas, que eran evidencias de la noche salvaje que tuvieron. Recuerdo de su noche invadieron su mente y sin evitarlo una onda de calor viajo a su rostro tiñéndolo de rojo. Sacude su cabeza en intento de despejar esos recuerdos y concentrarse en lo que era importante, para ella.

-Maki-chan, ¡son las 7:20! ¡7:20! ¡Maldición! – le reclamaba con enojo.

Sin darle importancia la pelirroja le contesta al mismo tiempo que se vuelve acomodar y tapar. - ¿Y? hoy entro a las 10.

Al ver como Maki se lo decía tranquilamente, sin sentirse culpable que gracias a ella la mayor llegaría tarde a sus clases, se cabrea aún más y su ojo izquierdo comenzó a crisparse.

-Tu entras a las 10… yo no... Entro a las 8... ¡Por tu culpa llegare tardeee!

Esperando una disculpa por parte de la pelirroja que nunca llego y en cambio solo recibió un movimiento de hombro diciéndole claramente 'No me importa, arréglate'.

-¡Maki-chaan! Eres una…. ¡Aghhh! – ya cansada de discutir con Maki… esperen, que ni siquiera fue una discusión.- Mierdaa - Sin querer perder más tiempo, sale rápido de la cama, recoge su ropa interior que estaba en el piso y corre hacia la puerta, no dándole importancia que se encontraba desnuda. Abandonando el cuarto con intenciones asesinas contra la pelirroja.

Maki saca la cabeza de las sabanas viendo justo como la pelinegra desesperada e insultando sale del cuarto, como dios la trajo al mundo, una tentadora sonrisa aparece en su rostro disfrutando tanto de la vista como su actitud.

-Idiota…

Nico salía de su cuarto que se encontraba enfrente del otro cuarto, ya arreglada y duchada corrió hacia la puerta del departamento que compartía con la pelirroja. Agarro sus llaves, su mochila y salió del lugar sin desayunar volviendo a maldecir a la causante del problema.

.

.

.

* * *

Nico Yazawa universitaria de 24 años, se encuentra en su último año de universidad, estudia gastronomía, su ambición es convertirse en la chef número uno de Japón (por ahora).

Maki Nishikino universitaria de 21 años a diferencia de Nico, apenas va por la mitad de terminar la universidad, estudia medicina por su familia o mejor dicho por su padre, ambiciones no tiene.

Ambas comparte el departamento pero en realidad, el departamento era de Maki hasta que puso un aviso en busca de compañera hace 6 meses. No están saliendo solo son amigas, pero las dos tiene un acuerdo… un acuerdo peligroso, ellas eran amigas… 'Amigas con Derecho'.

Solo hay 3 preguntas ante esta situacion:

¿Pueden estas dos universitaria tener sexo sin que el amor nazca?

Y si sucede…

¿Quién se enamorara primero?

Pero…

¿Qué harán cuando eso suceda?

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno este es mi nuevo fic... espero que le haya gustado e.e y no se preocupen el cap 12 de mi fic principal esta en proceso… además también escribo un oneshot con rikura :3… espero con ansia sus opiniones, sin mas me despido e.e .

Saludo gente!

Pd: Mil disculpa por desaparecer u.u


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente :D

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo dos y sobre como terminaron con ese 'acuerdo' será para la próxima e.e jajaja tendrán que esperar. Sin más les dejo leer.

Love Live no me pertenece… sino NicoMaki ya serían canon TuT

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **6 meses atrás**

 _Maki se encontraba en el sofá del comedor con la portátil en sus piernas escribiendo un ensayo cuando el timbre sonó. Ni una, ni dos, sino tres veces consecutivamente sonó… al parecer la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba con mucha emoción. La pelirroja con algo de impaciencia y molestia se levantó, camino en dirección a la puerta con una idea en su cabeza de lo que podía llegar a ser._

 _Frente de la puerta Maki suspiro preparándose, y esto era por no saber lo que le esperaba una vez que abriera esa puerta que dividía el exterior con el interior de su lugar de paz. Miro su ropa para ver si estaba presentable, que lo estaba y acomodo su cabello con nervios. Sujeto el picaporte con fuerza, volvió a suspirar y comenzó a bajarla._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió porque se encontró con una chica de baja estatura pelinegra de ojos rubí mirándola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parada frente a ella con las manos en la cintura. "¿Una niña?" Maki parpadea varias veces no sabiendo que hacer pero aun así hablo sin pensar, después de mirar de arriba abajo a la pelinegra._

 _\- Hola… umm… ¿t-te perdiste? – Saca su cabeza y mira hacia ambos lados en el pasillo - ¿Dónde están tus padres niña?_

 _Pasaron varios segundos en silencio. Maki se había quedado mirando cómo se le iba borrando la sonrisa a la chica de enfrente a la vez que bajaba la cabeza lentamente._

 _-¡¿Q-Que dijiste?! … - decía la pelinegra en voz baja molesta mirando el piso para ocultar la vena de enojo que se le formo en su rostro._

 _-¿Disculpa? – por suerte Maki no llego a escucharla._

 _\- Cá-Cálmate Nico… no arruines esta oportunidad… cálmate, solo es otra idiota confundida… cálmate – se repetía la ofendida, calmándose para no empezar a gritarle a la pelirroja por insultarla, aunque haya sido sin intención._

 _\- ¿Huh?_

 _Maki se le queda viendo como seguía con la cabeza baja murmurando cosas que no llegaba a escuchar claramente, pareciendo una loca. Esta situación le estaba empezando a incomodar y molestar, estaba por volver a hablar con la intención de despedirse y cerrarle la puerta, y que los vecinos se encarguen de esta niña perdida pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir su boca, la pelinegra tosió llamando su atención._

 _-Disculpe señorita… pero creo que te estas equivocando. – le decía con calma la supuesta niña con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que paso de emoción a molestia, cosa que Maki no noto._

 _\- ¿en qué cosa? – pregunta confundida no entendiendo lo que sucede. Ella solo abrió la puerta se encontró con una niña vestida de adulta pero… al verla sola ¿no era lógico preguntar por sus padres? Aunque si la miraba bien, su vestimenta, el maquillaje y los zapatos le hizo pensar que era una adulta de baja estatura, pero al mirar su pecho plano esa idea quedo descartada._

 _La pelinegra antes de comenzar a hablar y aclarar la situación dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio._

 _-Mi nombre es Nico… Yazawa Nico… - abre sus ojos y mira seriamente los ojos violetas de la pelirroja –… Y soy… una universitaria de 24 años._

 _-…_

 _El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar._

 _La pelirroja estaba procesando las palabras recién escuchadas y cuando lo hizo su rostro pasó de confusión a uno de puro shock, con los ojos como platos dejando ver por completo sus orbes violetas._

 _\- Espera… ¡¿Qué?! –gritó incrédula. Se sonrojo por su repentino grito por lo que tose y con un poco de calma vuelve a hablar. – ¿Di-Dijiste 24 años?_

 _-Si... – responde con otro suspiro._

 _-¿P-Pero? – al parecer Maki aún le costaba asimilar lo que veía._

 _\- Lose, no parezco de 24 años por mi apariencia y mi altura._

 _\- y por el pechos planos… - dice Maki inconscientemente mirándolos._

 _-O-Oye ¿Qué estas mirando? ¡¿Acaso buscas pelea?! Si es así… – le reclama molesta tapándose los pechos._

 _-Entonces… ¿Vienes por el aviso? – pregunta volviendo a su estado normal interrumpiendo lo que estuviera por decir Nico._

 _-¿Qué? Oh… umm si vengo por eso ¿Señorita…?_

 _\- Maki, Nishikino Maki. Y me disculpo por lo de antes… aunque de seguro te pasa seguido, digo ¿quién no te confundiría con una niña? Debe estar siego para no hacerl…_

 _\- Ni-Nishikino-san ¿Podemos hablar del aviso y dejar el tema de mi apariencia atrás? – le pregunta interrumpiéndola, de nuevo con una vena formándose en la sien. Si no cortaba con esto terminaría gritándole y golpeándola, y eso era lo que quería evitar a toda costa ya que este lugar le quedaba cerca de la universidad y del trabajo además de que se encontraba en una buena zona. Ya se vengaría más adelante, claro si la aceptan. -ugh… solo por ser sexy te perdono Nishikino-san, por ahora. – dijo a lo bajo Nico mirando de arriba abajo a la pelirroja._

 _-Claro, pasa- decía Maki no escuchando lo dicho, a la vez que se hacia un lado y la dejaba pasar al interior del departamento. Dejando en el olvido el malentendido._

 _\- Con permiso…_

 _\- ¿A quién le hablas? solo estoy yo – le pregunta Maki con una ceja levantada._

 _\- Perdón… es una costumbre – le respondió apenada sacándose los zapatos y dejarlas en la entrada._

 _\- De acuerdo… ven Yazawa-san te mostrare el lugar._

 _Ambas comienzan a caminar por todo el departamento mientras que hablan sobre cómo sería el contrato y la convivencia aparte de lo que se dedicaba cada una._

 _Varios minutos después…_

 _-Bien eso sería todo ¿aceptas? – le dice Maki a la pelinegra mostrándole un papel._

 _Ahora se encontraban sentadas en el sofá del comedor, una tomando café y la otra un té. Enfrente de ella sobre una mesita estaba el papel que era el contrato._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Así de fácil? – pregunta con duda Nico, pensando que sería algo difícil que la acepten debido al lugar que parece algo costoso y la dueña parece algo demandante y exigente._

 _\- Umm… si ¿Algún problema? – "que raro es esta chica, pero parece alguien tranquila y para nada peligrosa. Creo que esto funcionara… mientras más rápido consiga una compañera mejor."_

 _\- N-No… claro que acepto – dice con rapidez agarrando la lapicera y firmando el contrato por si la pelirroja se arrepentía._

 _\- Bien, ahora que aceptaste te diré 3 reglas._

 _\- Claro._

 _\- la primera es que si traes a alguien avises, la segunda es que cuando estudie quiero puro silencio y la tercera y más importante… tienes prohibido entrar a mi habitación… ¿De acuerdo Yazawa-san? – la mirada de la pelirroja se volvió completamente fría algo que incomodaba a su nueva compañera._

 _\- P-Por supuesto Nishikino-san pero… - dice con duda no sabiendo si debería decirlo o no._

 _\- ¿Pero?_

 _\- Dime Nico-chan, ya que viviremos juntas llamarnos por nuestro nombre sería algo bueno. – le termina diciendo mientras se levantaba._

 _\- Claro, Ni-Nico-chan... ¿Ya te vas? – pregunta cuando la ve yéndose hacia la entrada. Al ver como asiente con la cabeza se levanta y también va hacia la puerta acompañándola._

 _Nico se pone de nuevo los zapatos y camina hacia la puerta abriéndola pero antes de salir se despide._

 _-Un placer conocerte… y nos vemos mañana Maki-chan_ _– le dice feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _-¿Ueeh? – apenas puede decir Maki. Esa sonrisa y la forma en que dijo su nombre como si se conocieran la sorprendieron bastante, fue inevitable que el calor invadiera su rostro provocándole un ligero rubor._

 _La pelirroja estaba por volver hablar pero el guiño que le dio Nico antes de cerrar la puerta la dejo sin palabras por unos segundos._

 _-¿Pero qué demonios?... que chica tan atrevida… Espero no arrepentirme de esto. Al menos por ahora papa ya no me molestara y me dejara vivir tranquila. – dice con un suspiro volviendo a sus actividades anteriores antes de la interrupción._

 _Pero que equivocada se encontraba Maki._

* * *

 _Pasado 1 mes después de la mudanza de Nico:_

 _ **Regla uno: avisar si traes a alguien.**_

 _Empezando la noche Maki entraba tranquilamente a su departamento después de un agotador día de universidad, sin ver las zapatillas extra en la entrada camino hacia su habitación con el fin de descansar en su cómoda cama. Pero cuando estaba en la puerta de su habitación a punto de entrar, unos sonidos extraños se empezaron a escuchar detrás de ella paralizándola._

" _¿Q-Qué diablos es eso?..." se preguntaba por dentro mientras se daba vuelta y mira la puerta de la habitación de Nico, que se encontraba enfrente de la suya. Con pasos dudosos se acercó a la puerta y con nervios apoyo la oreja… tan solo le costó unos segundos para que su rostro se tornara de un color rojo brillante, al descubrir que esos 'sonidos extraños' eran gemidos de placer. En su mente ya se dio la idea de lo que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta._

 _-Ma-Maldición Nico-chan…- dijo con vergüenza al descubrir su compañera teniendo relaciones. Al escuchar una voz desconocida gritar el nombre de la pelinegra seguido de un gran gemido, se va rápidamente a su cuarto, y trata de olvidar lo escuchado._

 _Espera hasta que la acompañante de Nico se vaya, cosa que tardo en suceder. Cuando escucha la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, sale de su cuarto y la espera en el pasillo para encarar a la pelinegra._

 _-Te dije que avisaras si traías a alguien Nico-chan… tuve una hora en mi cuarto con audífonos puesto ¡por tu culpa! – le dijo con enojo Maki agarrando por el cuello de la camisa a Nico y la arrinconaba contra la pared. Nico solo levanto las manos en forma de rendición mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, cosa que molesto aún más a la pelirroja._

 _\- Ups! Me olvide Maki-chan… lo siento- se disculpaba Nico._

 _Maki no sabía si lo sentía de enserio o solo se estaba burlando de ella, pero cuando vio un brillo de burla en los orbes rubí y escucho por lo bajo una risita, supo la respuesta._

 _-Nico-chan ¡Eres una…!_

 _-Shhh Maki-chan… si me disculpas quiero ir a dormir, hace frio. Además solo me estaba divirtiendo ¿Acaso tu no lo haces? – interrumpía Nico a la pelirroja._

 _-E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia… - le responde con un rubor en el rostro – Y para la próxima avisa ¡Idiota! – con eso Maki suelta a la pelinegra y se ruboriza aún más debido a que recién se da cuenta del aspecto de Nico quien estaba con la camisa desabrochada, dejando ver su sostén y una falda apenas abrochada._

 _Nico soltando una risa se va a su cuarto dejando a una molesta pelirroja maldiciendo en el pasillo por los problemas que les estaba comenzando a causar._

 _ **Regla dos: cuando estudie quiero silencio.**_

 _Otro día cualquiera._

 _Maki se encontraba en su cama estudiando para unos exámenes que tenía la próxima semana. Su concentración estaba al máximo hasta que una música… o mejor dicho ruido para los oídos de la pelirroja, asesino sin piedad el relajante silencio que prosperaba en su cuarto._

 _Cuando descubrió de donde viene el ruido, con mucho enojo se levantó de su cama y a pisadas fuertes fue en dirección al cuarto de enfrente. Con su mano en forma de puño comenzó a golpear la puerta, y con cada golpe que daba le agregaba más fuerza demostrando la furia que sentía en el momento. Si había algo que odiaba tanto Maki era que interrumpieran su momento de estudio, su paz._

 _Nico se apresuró a abrir la puerta debido a que si no la hacía, Maki lo terminaría rompiendo, y Nico no podía darse el lujo que pagar las reparaciones, a pesar de que ella no era la culpable pero si la causante._

 _-¿Qué sucede Maki-chan? – pregunta tranquilamente, sin darle importancia a la mirada asesina que le daba la pelirroja._

 _\- Sucede que estoy estudiando Nico-chan… ¡Así que bájale a tu estúpida música y...! No, espera… mejor apaga ese maldito equipo… ¡Y déjame estudiar para mis exámenes idiotaaa! ¡Yo si estudio! – grita dejando salir todo el enojo que sentía dentro de su cuerpo._

 _-Bien, Bien… pero no me grites Maki-chan – decía Nico fingiendo un puchero._

 _\- ¡Cállate! Y apaga de una maldita vez esa ruidosa música._

 _Con eso la pelirroja volvió a su habitación dejando a la pelinegra con una sonrisa traviesa._

 _Maki se volvió asentar en su cama con el libro en la mano y espero a que la música se detuviera. Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar dejo salir un largo suspiro de cansancio, se acomodó bien, abrió el libro y empezó a leer en paz los párrafos que remarco con un fibron fosforescente de color amarillo._

 _Pero…_

 _La paz le duro unos minutos porque de la nada la música volvió de golpe pero con más volumen, logrando asustar a la pelirroja quien dejo salir un 'Waaaah!' en forma de grito, a la vez que tiraba el libro hacia arriba por el repentino susto y caía de su cama._

 _Cuando se recuperó lo primero que hizo fue gritar en dirección a la puerta._

 _-¡Hija de…!_

 _ **Regla tres: prohibido entrar a mi habitación.**_

 _Un fin de semana._

 _Maki se estaba cambiando sin ganas en su habitación, porque esa tarde tenía que ir al hospital de su familia a ayudar. Aunque esto la cansara a veces, era mejor que quedarse en el departamento con la pelinegra y más un fin de semana. En estos momentos se arrepentía haberla aceptado, era tan molesta… bueno la mayor parte del tiempo, lo bueno de ella era la cocina en ese aspecto era increíble pero ¿no era lógico? Estudia gastronomía dah… Maki ya se estaba cansando de la comida rápida y comer comida casera de vez en cuando era agradable… muy agradable y reconfortante a su parecer, eso lo admitía aunque su orgullo le digiera lo contrario. Además era limpia y ordenada de eso no se quejaba, es más, eso le ayudaba bastante a Maki, ya que mayormente estaba muy ocupada con la universidad y el hospital, y gracias a eso descuidaba mucho la limpieza del departamento._

 _-Espera… si me pongo a pensar mejor en todo esto, la convivencia con Nico-chan es más favorable que negativo. Si, puede ser un gran dolor de trasero la mayor parte del tiempo pero… también es una buena persona… creo que ya no me estoy arrepintiendo de haberla acept…_

 _Un estruendo que viene de la puerta, corta sus palabras._

 _-¡Maaaki-chan! préstame tu portátil, la mía no prende – decía la pelinegra entrando como si nada al cuarto._

 _\- Nico-chan tienes prohíbo entrar aquí… y no, no te prestare mi computadora ¡así que vete!- decía molesta Maki. Pasaron los segundo y no recibía respuesta, solo recibía una mirada fijamente por todo su cuerpo. - ¿Q-Que miras? – pregunta nerviosa._

 _\- Miro… que tienes un lindo cuerpo Maki-chan_

 _Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que antes de la interrupción, ella se estaba cambiando. Maki miro con miedo su cuerpo y se vio con solo su ropa interior. Sus ojos violetas volvieron a subir, encontrándose con que la pelinegra aun no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Agarro lo primero que encontró y se lo arrojo acompañado de un grito._

 _-¡No mires pervertidaa!_

 _\- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – decía como podía Nico mientras esquivaba el libro y salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta.- Ah! Por cierto Maki-chan, más tarde vendrá una amiga... Oh mira, esta vez te avise.- Y con eso Nico se fue a su cuarto._

 _Cambio de opinión… la pelirroja se arrepiente con todo su ser._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Actualidad._

Nico entraba furiosa al departamento con intención de golpear a cierta pelirroja, que por culpa de ella, Nico sufrió una humillación en la universidad.

(NA: creo que se dan una idea que tipo de humillación sufrio :v)

-¡¿Maki-chan?! – la llamo ya estando en el comedor. Miro por toda la habitación en su búsqueda al no recibir una respuesta a su llamado.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla porque estaba durmiendo en el sofá con un libro en su pecho. "Maldición… se ve tan linda cuando duerme" pensó mientras se acercaba al lugar y admiraba su rostro en calma, ganas de acariciarla le llegaron pero se contuvo. Aunque su admiración solo duro segundos cuando recordó el motivo del porque la buscaba, el enojo volvió a su rostro. Pero una idea o mejor dicho una travesura paso por su cabeza, y una sonrisa se posó en su cara... corrió a su cuarto en busca del objeto clave para su plan y cuando lo consiguió volvió al lado del sofá donde se encontraba su víctima.

La pelinegra sin esperar otro segundo más se abalanzo con mucho cuidado sobre el cuerpo dormido de Maki, poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de su estómago. Tomo la fibra negra que había guardado en su bolsillo y con su boca la destapo dejándola entre sus labios, la punta de la fibra la llevo hacia el rostro dormido de la pelirroja comenzando con su travesura.

Cuando termino tenía la intención de levantarse e irse a su cuarto pero fue interrumpida por Maki quien de apoco se despertaba, sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse y cuando estuvieron abierto se encontró con los ojos de la pelinegra. Parpadeo varias veces en confusión pero antes de preguntar ¿Qué hacía encima de ella? Nico se levantó y se fue corriendo derecho a su habitación.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? – pregunto más confundida. Con un bostezo se levantó, estiro su cuerpo y empezó a caminar yendo al final del pasillo donde se encontraba el baño, sin darle importancia a lo que acaba de suceder.

Nico quien se encontraba con la oreja apoyada en la puerta de su habitación, esperando las consecuencias de sus actos, algo que le encantaba.

Hubo silencio hasta que la pelirroja prendió la luz del baño y lo que esperaba Nico sucedió.

-¡Nico-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Un grito a todo pulmón se escuchó.

Nico cerró la puerta con llave y corrió a su cama mientras tapaba su boca para que la risa no saliera tan fuerte.

.

.

.

* * *

Esa Nico toda una traviesa xD … lo siento si me tarde en el capítulo pero con el evento de Maki conejita 7u7 no me aguante… y lo peor que ahora esta el evento de mi Waifu Nico versión vocaloid … completando el Set BiBi vocaloid :3 … que hermosa se ve… bueno con respecto al capitulo espero que le haya gustado… e.e queria mostrarle como se conocieron? :v … bueno en el prox cap puede que les diga cómo es que terminaron con ese acuerdo beneficioso 7u7.

Gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y los seguimientos :D ... De enserio muchas gracias 3

Sin más me despido… Saludos ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Buenaas gente! Les traigo el capítulo numero 3? De Amigas Con Derecho… que lo disfruten :3

 **Advertencia en este capítulo, ya que contiene un intento de lemmon leve pero lemmon al fin acabo xD**

Love Live no me pertenece… TuT

 **Capitulo tres.**

Una pelirroja y una pelinegra se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, o eso parecía, debido a que Maki se encontraba mirando molesta a la pelinegra.

-Vamos Maki, deja de mirar a si a Nico – le decía evitando la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Cómo quieres que te mire después de lo que hiciste Nico-chan… fuiste muy infantil – le reclamaba molesta mientras le daba un trago a su café calentando su garganta.

-Bueno te lo merecías Maki-chan… te dije sin marcas y no me hiciste caso. Sabes la vergüenza que paso Nico por tu culpa – Nico se cruzaba de brazos mirando ahora ella molesta a la pelirroja.

-Y-Ya me disculpe por eso Nico-chan. Así que ya no me molestes. – le decía Maki con un leve rubor.

-Ugh… ya no importa, eso no quitara el momento bochornoso que pase. A ti no te dijo un profesor ' _Yazawa por favor concéntrese mas en sus estudios que va mal, en vez de pasarla bien con su novio'. –_ decía imitando la voz de un hombre grande. _-_ Ya me parecía que muchos me miraban y murmuraban cosas a mis espaldas, como no hacerlo cuando tenía una gran marca morada en mi cuello.

La pelirroja trataba de no reírse al imaginarse la situación de Nico.

-O-Oye no te rías… - le dijo al verla tapándose la boca.

-L-Lo siento Nico-chan.

-En fin… ¡oh por cierto Maki-chan! en unos días vendrán dos amigas que no veía hace mucho. – le avisaba un poco nerviosa.

-¿Amigas? ¿Qué tipo de amigas Nico-chan? – preguntaba mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-No pienses mal Maki-chan, sabes que ya no traigo a nadie desde n-nuestro acuerdo – le respondía con un rubor y desviando la mirada.

-Huuh… - miraba dudosa.

-Ha-Hablando de eso, ni una palabra sobre 'lo nuestro' a ellas... _O Nozomi me molestaría por siempre –_ susurraba lo último a lo bajo para sí misma, pero no lo suficiente porque la pelirroja lo escucho apenas.

"¿Nozomi? ¿Porque ese nombre me suena? ¿Y porque tengo un mal presentimiento?" pensaba curiosa Maki. - No te preocupes Nico-chan no diré nada.

-Bien. Gracias Maki-chan – le agradecía y sigue con su desayuno.

"Nuestro acuerdo… y pensar que todo esto empezó aquel día, no es que me arrepienta pero… no importa mejor me apuro a desayunar" penso Maki.

.

.

.

* * *

 _2 meses atrás._

7:15 am

 _Una pelirroja recién se levantaba con mucho cansancio, porque había trasnochado al estudiar y repasar para un examen que tenía en el día de hoy. Aunque mayormente a Maki no le costaba mucho el estudio, ya que era una chica de un gran intelecto por lo que los exámenes no eran la gran cosa para ella, pero en esta ocasión había sido diferente debido a que se encontraba cansada mentalmente, y como consecuencia su concentración se encontraba demasiado débil y difícil de conseguir. La universidad, el hospital, su familia y su vida la tenían demasiada estresada y agotada, cada día que pasaba se iba acumulando aún más, al punto que si no hacía algo para liberarla iba a explotar._

 _Pero aun así lo aguanto tratando de no pensar mucho en ello._

 _Con mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda de su cerebro ordeno a cada musculo de su cuerpo moverse para poder salir de su cama, camino hacia la puerta a pasos pesados porque sentía que sus pies pesaban toneladas diciéndole en forma indirecta que se quedara y descansara. Pero sin darle importancia salió de su habitación y fue directo al baño. Aun sentía su cuerpo pesado y su visión un poco nublosa, pero dejándolo de lado se desvistió tirando su ropa por cualquier lado. Cuando se quedó como dios la trajo al mundo, se metió en la ducha y sin importarle que esa mañana estaba algo fresca, abrió la canilla de agua fría, dejando que esas gotas heladas pareciendo una lluvia golpeara contra su piel y se esparciera por todo su cuerpo cayendo al suelo perdiéndose en el charco._

 _Para su suerte ese baño helado la despejo y borro todo cansancio que aún se mostraba tanto en su cuerpo como en el rostro. Claro, que solo funciono para su lado exterior, ya que en su interior el agotamiento aun habitaba._

 _Con una toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo marcando sus curvas, se fue al cuarto en busca de ropa nueva._

 _Al parecer y para su suerte su compañera de departamento Yazawa Nico, no se encontraba en el lugar suponiendo que ya se había ido a su universidad, pero el lado negativo de esto es que no desayunaría su deliciosa comida, el único lado negativo… y puede que también se sentiría algo solitaria en el desayuno. Ya pasaron 4 meses desde que se mudó, desde que comenzó a convivir con ella, y para su desgracia a estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia._

 _Ya la consideraba una gran amiga, aunque le costara admitirlo._

 _Al principio la convivencia fue insoportable, casi siempre invadía su privacidad, le ordenaba para limpiar, le hacía muchas bromas, era bastante ruidosa, le producía dolor de cabeza y a veces podía a llegar a ser muy molesta al punto de querer golpearla. Por suerte ahora todo era diferente, bueno excepto que de vez en cuando le seguía haciendo bromas._

 _Al terminar de vestirse con unos simple jeans negro y una camisa roja a cuadrados, se fue nuevamente al baño a terminar de asearse y arreglarse. Cuando termino de ponerse un poco de maquillaje tapando las ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos, con una mínima esperanza fue a la cocina con la intención de desayunar antes de entrar y sufrir horas en lo que para ella era el infierno por diferentes motivos… ese lugar era la universidad._

 _Al llegar al comedor una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y esto era debido a que en la mesa sobre una pequeña bandeja de plata, se encontraba su desayuno preparado, con una pequeña nota:_

 _ **Para Maki-chan:**_

 _ **Desayuna bien Maki-chan, y no dejes sobras. Ya que la gran Nico se tomó las molestias de cocinarte y dejarte un lindo, sabroso y sano desayuno. Suerte en el examen de hoy Maki-chan, sé que lo harás bien.**_

 _ **Atten. La gran chef Nico.**_

 _En silencio comió su desayuno, claro que sin antes de decir 'Gracias por la comida' a lo bajo. Aunque demasiado silencio le era incómodo, por esto le volvió a echar la culpa a su compañera._

 _Con el ánimo subido gracias a la pelinegra con su pequeño pero muy significante detalle para ella, tomo su mochila que lo había dejado en el sofá, agarro sus llaves y salió del departamento. Camino por el silencioso pasillo en dirección del ascensor._

 _Busco su auto rojo (un regalo de su padre en el primer año de universidad) en el estacionamiento y cuando lo encontró se subió poniéndose en marcha de camino a su universidad._

 _Con un suspiro de cansancio freno cuando el semáforo de la calle estaba de color rojo. Por la ventana de su auto miro el cielo, que estaba tornado por completo de nubes grises amenazando con llover en cualquier momento, al parecer hoy el clima no estaba de su lado._

 _Ya con el semáforo en verde acelero, retomando su camino a la universidad que tan solo le tomo unos 10 minutos en llegar._

 _~...~_

 _Al terminar de estacionar se adentró en el campus, camino por los pasillos con el fin de llegar a su clase y empezar con el examen. Ignoro todas las miradas y murmullos que recibía de los estudiantes en su trayecto a clases, ya estaba acostumbra a esto, todos los días era lo mismo. Todas las personas la miraban queriendo llamar su atención, hasta se le acercaban para establecer una conversación y formar una clase de amistad… pero todo esto era falso, porque su verdadero motivo de acercamiento era por interés, era por su apellido._

 _Muchos chicos la invitaban a salir pero eran completamente rechazados por ella, muchas chicas se le acercaban queriendo ser su amiga pero eran totalmente ignoradas y esto se debía a que ante los ojos de esas personas ella era Nishikino… Maki. Todos la trataban como una princesa, todos actuaban falsamente cerca de ella y solo porque la veían como un medio para triunfar o tener un futuro prometedor, todo por culpa de su apellido. Todo por ser una Nishikino… que culpa tiene ella que sea la heredera de la cadena de hospitales más famosa del país, que culpa tiene ella que su familia sea unos de la más rica, poderosa y respetada familias de Japón._

 _Ella detestaba toda esta atención que le daban, detestaba que la trataran como si fuera alguien delicada, detestaba tener que fingir a veces ser alguien que no es y lo solo por no manchar el estatus de su apellido, detestaba que con solo mover un dedo podía obtener lo que quisiera, detestaba que hasta los profesores la consentían, detestaba que todos en la maldita universidad la vieran como Nishikino y no como Maki._

 _Ella solo quería una vida normal._

 _Llego a su clase y al parecer llego tarde._

 _-Disculpe profesor por mi tardanza._

 _El hombre mayor tenía el ceño fruncido por la falta de respeto, ya que él era uno de los profesores más exigente del lugar, pero cuando vio quien era relajo su rostro y dijo:_

 _-Oh Nishikino es usted, no se preocupe. Por favor siéntese y comience el examen._

" _Ahí estaba de nuevo… llego como 20 minutos tarde y nada." pensaba mientras asentía con la cabeza y se sentaba comenzando con su examen._

 _~…~_

 _Maki se encontraba en su última clase del día escuchando atenta a su profesor hasta que sonó el timbre informándoles la finalización de la clase._

 _-Bueno chicos eso es todo, no olviden ver el documental y hacer el ensayo. Hasta la semana que viene. – se despidió el profesor acomodando sus papeles para luego salir del salón._

 _Con un suspiro junto sus cosas, guardándolo en su mochila. Quería llegar a su departamento, tirarse en su cómoda cama y dormir toda la tarde. Pero cuando sonó su celular con un tono que conocía perfectamente bajándoles más los ánimos, supo que no dormiría esta tarde. Al parecer sus padres tenían otro plan para ella en la tarde… y eso era ayudar en el hospital Nishikino, de nuevo._

 _Con fastidio salió de la universidad pero antes de llegar a su auto, una persona la detuvo._

" _¡Maldición… esto es genial!" se quejó por dentro al ver la persona que estaba parada enfrente de ella._

 _-Hey Maki-san… ¿Qué dices si vamos por algo de tomar esta noche? – le pregunto con voz seductora una castaña de baja estatura con ojos de color verdes._

 _-Lo siento Kira-san… pero voy a estar ocupada. Además ya me tengo que ir. – le respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa o eso intentaba._

 _\- Esta bien Maki-san. Pero ten en cuenta que no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba._

 _Cuando la castaña ya estaba lejos Maki dejo salir un suspiro con fastidio._

" _¿Cuándo se rendirá Tsubasa?… ya la he rechazado varias veces y aun así sigue insistiendo. Aunque sea no está detrás mío por mi apellido" pensó retomando su camino._

 _Antes de subir a su auto saco su celular y miro la hora.- 14:05… hoy será un largo día._

 _Le tomo casi media hora llegar al hospital de su familia, en donde pasaría toda su tarde. A la pelirroja no le molestaba ayudar en el hospital, es más le agradaba el lugar, se sentía bien ayudar a los demás, de alguna forma le reconfortaba atender a pacientes y saber que les pasaba. Pero últimamente la llamaban mucho y le hacían quedar horas en el establecimiento, esto le comenzó a ser estresante debido a que era periodo de examen en su universidad y el estar de aquí para allá dentro del hospital la cansaba demasiado, para después tener que ir a su cuarto a estudiar o hacer trabajos. Aunque tranquilamente se podía negar a sus padres diciéndoles que estaba ocupada y ellos le entenderían, es más le dirían que se concentrara en sus estudios, pero su terquedad no la dejaba negarse, ya que ella era de las personas que supuestamente podían hacer todo._

 _Y así paso su tarde dentro del hospital Nishikino, entre ayudar a su madre atender a los pacientes, a ayudar a su padre con la parte administrativa y los papeleos._

 _Ahora se encontraba en la oficina de su padre sentada al frente de su escritorio, viendo como su padre terminaba de firmar unos papeles. Cuando termino guardo los papeles y miro a su hija viendo como la miraba fijamente esperando que ya la dejara libre para ir a su departamento a descansar._

 _-Gracias Maki por tu ayuda… sabes que esto es para que te acostumbre a manejar el hospital que pronto herederas. – le decía el hombre mayor con calma._

 _-Lo se padre._

 _-Bien Maki... Aunque me gustaría que ya vayas buscando un pretendiente – le dice con seriedad._

 _-Ya hablamos de eso padre, eso será después que termine la universidad. – ante el tema miro molesta a su padre, no le gustaba que insistiera con eso. Cuando ya habían hablado (discutieron en realidad) varias veces del tema y la pelirroja le decía que no quería compromiso durante sus estudios, ya que en su adolescencia su padre se la pasó presentándole pretendientes uno tras otros solo para ser rechazados fríamente por Maki. Quería disfrutar aunque sea un poco de su vida, ya que le arrebataron su pasión que era la música y un prometido solo le arrebataría la poca libertad que tenía antes de heredar las responsabilidades del hospital._

 _-Está bien Maki – suspira por la terquedad de su hija – ya puedes irte... Descansa princesa._

 _-N-No me digas así padre – hablaba con un rubor mientras su padre sonreía por su actitud.-ustedes también descanse. No sé sobre esfuercen con el trabajo… nos vemos papa._

 _Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió Maki, a pesar de todo lo sucedido amaba mucho a sus padres._

 _Mientras salía del hospital noto el cielo oscuro y las calles húmedas, al parecer durante su ayuda en el hospital había llovida y ella no se dio cuenta. Con un suspiro subía a su auto y miraba el celular viendo que eran pasadas las nueve de la noche._

 _Sin más se dirigió a su departamento._

 _~…~_

 _Con cansancio entro por la puerta, dejando su llave en la mesita más cercana. Se sorprendió al encontrar el departamento a oscura siendo la televisión lo único que iluminaba levemente la sala de estar con el volumen al mínimo._

 _-¿Nico-chan? –llamo curiosa._

 _-¡Hey! bienvenida Tsundere…_

 _Con molestia busco a la pelinegra a través de la sala y la encontró sentada en el piso frente al sofá apoyando su espalda en él, con la mano extendida hacia arriba para facilitar su búsqueda. Con pereza se acercó a la pelinegra dejando sus cosas en el sofá y sentándose en él._

 _-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Nico mientras seguía viendo la televisión un programa de farándula._

 _-Bien… supongo. – respondió sin ganas._

 _-Hmm… ¿Quieres? – levanto la mano derecha sosteniendo una lata, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla._

 _-¿Qué es? – pregunto Maki con una ceja levantada._

 _-Es cerveza idiota – levanto la cabeza para mirar a la pelirroja._

 _-No me digas idiota… idiota._

 _-se me es imposible si lo eres…_

 _-Y tú eres una enana…_

 _-deshonesta…_

 _-egocéntrica._

 _Ambas se quedaron mirando con el ceño fruncido por segundos… hasta que la pelinegra aparta la mirada y suspira._

 _-¿Quieres o no? – pregunto de nueva cuenta._

 _Maki dudo unos segundos si tomar o no la bebida, pero al final decidió tomarla estirando su mano hacia la pelinegra quien con una sonrisa le entrego una lata. Esta era unas de las razones por la que le caía bien la pelinegra, no la trataba como la mayoría. No estaba con ella solo porque era una Nishikino o por su riqueza, Nico la miraba y la trataba como Maki y no como Nishikino Maki. A pesar de que se peleaban a cada rato debido a sus personalidades, ambas confiaban la una de la otra. Aunque le era raro encontrarla bebiendo, pocas veces la veía en este estado y cuando la encontraba así solo significaba una cosa… su día había sido pésimo._

" _un poco de alcohol no me vendría mal… y al parecer necesita compañía" pensó mientras dejaba que ese líquido frio y amargo se deslizara por su garganta._

 _~…~_

 _Después de aquello se quedaron hablando sobre su día mientras disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra. Tomando aquellas bebidas alcohólicas que le estaba comenzando hacer efecto sin que se dieran cuenta._

 _-Y por eso el infeliz de mi jefe me despidió – decía con frustración Nico, a la vez que se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja, el piso ya le estaba haciendo doler los glúteos._

 _-Es un desgraciado Nico-chan… solo porque te equivocaste de orden no te pueden despedir – decía la pelirroja molesta mientras tomaba su novena lata de cerveza._

 _-Ya no importa Maki-chan… además creo que me odiaba – suspiro cansada la pelinegra – Maldita sea… tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo. – maldijo antes de darle el ultimo sorbo a su lata._

 _-Maldición… mañana tengo otro examen y no repase… ¡Ahhh! La vida es tan estresante. – dijo Maki tirando su lata ya vacía._

 _-lo se Maki-chan… - hacia lo mismo._

" _Rayos… necesito descargarme, si tan solo no me hubiera cancelado a último momento…" pensaba con fastidio la mayor._

" _¡Aghh! Porque no puedo tener una vida normal… no quiero estar atada a un desconocido. Maldición… ¡odio mi vida!" se quejaba por dentro Maki._

 _Se encontraban enojadas y frustradas por su estresante día. Y pensar que mañana tal vez podía ser igual o peor, empeoraba la situación. Suspiraron con enojo mientras se tiraban hacia atrás, ocasionando que chocaran entre sí por los hombros._

 _Las dos se miraron molestas debido al golpe._

 _-¡¿Por qué me golpeaste idiota?! – grito Maki mirando a la pelinegra._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú me golpeaste! – reacciono de la misma forma._

 _-¡Fuiste tú Nico-chan!_

 _-¡No fui yo, Maki-chan!_

 _-¡Si lo hiciste, no mientas enana!_

 _-¡¿A quién le dices enana?! ¡Tsundere! – grito molesta por el insulto mientras acerco su rostro._

 _-N-No soy Tsundere… ¡Ahh! ¡Que insoportable eres!_

 _-¡tú eres insoportable cabeza de tomate!_

 _-¡¿Qué dijiste?!_

 _-Lo que escuchaste… cabeza de ¡TO-MA-TE!_

 _-¡Tomate tu abuela!_

 _-¡oye! ¡No metas a mi abuela!_

 _-¡Cállate Nico-chan! – le grito acercando su rostro a la pelinegra._

 _-¡Oblígame! – grito Nico desafiante acercándose aún más al rostro de Maki._

 _Sin que se dieran cuanta sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca a punto que sus narices apenas se tocaban. Ambas se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos desafiándose, a pesar de que tenían su vista borrosa no apartaban la mirada de la otra. Tenían la respiración un poco agitada por haberse gritado, aunque ni siquiera sabían por qué lo habían hecho._

 _Una extraña tensión se formó a su alrededor._

 _Maki iba a volver a gritar diciéndole que deje de mirarla, pero se detuvo cuando su mirada inconscientemente pasó de unos ojos rojos a unos pequeños labios rosados. Después de míralos por un minuto, con un impulso casi instintivo beso aquellos labios que la habían tentado, pero a los pocos segundos se retira asombrada por su atrevida acción._

 _Tenía pensado disculparse por su atrevimiento pero ni siquiera llego a decir 'Lo' cuando sintió un agarre en su camisa y los labios de la pelinegra. Su sorpresa aumento cuando se dio cuenta que en vez de empujarla para alejarla, hizo lo contrario, la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo al punto de hacerla quedar a horcajadas sobre ella._

 _La necesidad de ser tocadas las invadió ambas por lo que ahora se estaban besando agresivamente con sus lenguas saboreando la amargura que había quedado en sus boca por la cerveza. Sentían sus mentes completamente nublada, por culpa tanto del alcohol como el beso que se estaban dando. Las caricias comenzaron a aparecer, siendo la pelirroja quien había metido sus manos dentro de la musculosa de la mayor subiéndolas hasta llegar a sus omoplatos, para luego bajarlas por sus costados._

 _La piel ardía bajos sus dígitos._

 _Se separan del largo beso por falta de oxígeno apoyando sus frentes juntas. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos que se encontraban un tanto desorbitados, confundidos y con lujuria en él. Sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí, empujando el aire caliente en la cara de la otra. Ninguna decía una sola palabra respecto a su situación, solo se dejaban invadir por la excitación del momento, queriendo eliminar la frustración de sus cuerpos._

 _El calor como la necesidad aumentaba en su pequeño cuerpo y sin aguantar más las pulsaciones que crecía en su parte íntima, la volvió a besar con mucho deseo metiendo nuevamente su lengua. Con desesperación comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Maki, para luego revolearla hacia atrás dejando al descubierto un sujetador rojo. La pelirroja no se quedó atrás, cuando agarro la parte baja de la musculosa rosa con la intención de revolearla al piso, cosa que logro cuando se separó del beso. Quedando ambas semi-desnuda en la parte de arriba, ninguna sentía pudor ante esto seguramente debido a que se encontraban totalmente ebrias._

 _Maki se dirigió al cuello de la pelinegra y lo lamio de arriba abajo saboreando aquella piel salada, con su mano izquierda acariciaba sin parar el abdomen plano mientras que con la derecha la movía por su espalda apreciando como se arqueaba levemente. La pelinegra elevo su cabeza y gimió el nombre de Maki, cuando sintió su piel ser succionada fuertemente, provocando a su cuerpo estremecer._

 _Nico se separó como pudo de aquella situación placentera y con sus labios hinchados soplo para luego susurrar roncamente en el oído de la pelirroja._

 _-Maki… recuéstate – demando mientras mordía su lóbulo enviándole ondas de calor a la entrepierna de la pelirroja._

 _Sin decir una palabra obedeció, su mente ya estaba contaminada por la lujuria y su cuerpo ardiendo exigiendo atención._

 _Una vez que se acostó sobre el sofá tirando su mochila al piso, la pelinegra se posiciono encima de ella colocando las manos al costado de su cabeza y la rodilla entre sus piernas. Comenzó a besar su cuello haciendo gemir levemente a la menor quien seguía acariciando sus costados, movió su mano en dirección al pecho y en un rápido movimiento desabrocho y quito el sujetador, ya que se abría desde el frente. Se separó después de dejar una leve marca roja y aventuro sus labios a los senos recién expuesto. Con desesperación empezó a chupar el seno izquierdo para luego lamer el pezón erguido, provocando gemidos más sonoros. Esos ruidos que salían de la boca de la pelirroja la estaban excitando de gran manera, provocando a su entrepierna arder. Queriendo escuchar más de esos sonidos que nunca imagino escuchar, empezó a mover su rodilla haciéndola rozar contra el centro de Maki._

 _Maki se sentía eufórica ante todas estas estimulaciones que recibía su cuerpo. Aunque su cerebro se encontraba en blanco, no pudo evitar querer más, por lo que sujeto la cabeza de Nico entre sus brazos atrayéndola más contra sus senos. Todo el cansancio que sufrió en el día comenzó a desaparecer junto al estrés que acumulo por semanas, y sus problemas quedaron en el olvido por el momento._

 _\- Nico-chan p-por favor… – rogo mientras movía su propia cadera haciendo más notable el roce. No entendiendo de donde venía toda esa necesidad de ser tocada._

 _Ese tono de voz que utilizo enloqueció a la mayor, provocando que detuviera su actividad. Bajo hasta la altura de su ombligo y comenzó a desbrochar el jean para luego bajarlos y quitarlos junto a su ropa interior, quedando la pelirroja completamente desnuda. Se alejó un poco y admiro como pudo aquel cuerpo que se encontraba cubierto con una leve capa de sudor. Sin querer perder más tiempo inicio otro beso desenfrenado, llevo su mano hasta la parte más íntima comenzándolo a tocar. Se sorprendió al notar muy húmeda esa zona pero lo ignoro y siguió tocando cada centímetro de aquella área._

 _Maki comenzó a sentirse débil antes las caricias de la pelinegra, la presión en su estómago crecía con cada estimulación que recibía, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a su clímax. Aunque no quería ser la única, así que movió sus manos a los pequeños pecho de la mayor, pero noto una tela que le impedía tocar directamente aquella parte. Sin separarse del beso traslado sus manos a la espalda de Nico y con algo de dificultad desabrocho el sujetador. Moviendo la tela hacia arriba, comenzó a darles pequeños masajes con una mano mientras que la otra mano la metió dentro del short rosa de la pelinegra, tocando aquella zona húmeda y resbaladiza._

 _-¡Mmn! Maki… ah – gimió separándose del beso al sentir la mano de Maki en su entrepierna tocando la parte más sensible del cuerpo._

 _Por la fogosidad del momento la mayor aventuro dos de sus dedos a la entrada de Maki y la penetro sin previo aviso. Comenzando a moverlos de adentro hacia afuera, repitiendo ese ciclo como un circulo vicioso._

 _-¡Ahh! Nico-chan – grito ante el penetrar y por instinto abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de la mayor. A pesar de que sus sentidos estaban algo adormecido por el alcohol, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor recorrer por todo su cuerpo por aquella acción. Pero gracias a la embriaguez del momento aquel dolor desapareció en segundos para ser remplazada por puro placer._

 _-Maki-chan…. – susurro sorprendida, al verla con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordiéndose el labio._

 _En respuesta a su nombre, la pelirroja rodeo la cintura de Nico, con sus largas piernas mientras agarraba su rostro y la volvió a besar para ahogar sus gemidos que cada vez se hacían más sonoros. Pero no duro mucho porque Nico quería escuchar aquellos melodiosos gemidos, por lo que se separó de los labios de Maki y se movió a su cuello comenzando a chupar justo en el pulso. No pudo evitar extasiarse cuando escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado con tanto placer… y aumentaba cuando a través de sus labios podía sentir vibrar las cuerdas vocales de la pelirroja._

 _Con el tiempo Nico sintió como se empezó a contraer el interior de la pelirroja, indicándole que se encontraba sobre el borde. Sin querer desperdiciar el tiempo, acelero los movimientos de sus dedos mientras con el pulgar masajeaba su clítoris dándole el doble de placer._

 _Solo fue cuestión de tiempo cuando Maki ya no pudo aguantar más las estimulaciones que recibía su cuerpo, y la presión que creció en su interior exigía a gritos ser liberado._

 _-¡Ah! N-Nico-chan… estoy a punto de… ¡Ahhhh!_

 _En ese momento la pelinegra sintió como el interior de Maki apretó con fuerza sus dedos a la vez que su cuerpo se arqueaba y se sacudía, acompañado de un gran gemido agudo._

 _Nico retiro su mano de aquella zona y lamio sus dedos antes de apoyarla en el sofá, para mirar a una pelirroja con el respirar sumamente pesado recuperándose del orgasmo. Observo como sus grandes pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez tratando de controlar su respiración… verla en ese estado le encanto._

 _A pesar de lo sucedido ambas se encontraban insatisfechas. Y en sus miradas aun habitaba el deseo y la lujuria. Fue cuestión de minutos para que la necesidad regresara a sus cuerpos… y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron otra ronda de besos, caricias y gemidos de placer, dejándose llevar por la excitación y el ardor, hasta que sus cuerpos caigan rendidos ante el cansancio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ese mismo día._

 _Ambas se despertaron desnudas en el sofá y se miraron en silencios tanto sorprendidas como confundidas, preguntándose con la mirada ¿Qué rayos paso? No les tomo tanto tiempo darse cuenta de la obvia respuesta sobre lo sucedido en esa habitación. Una vez que sus cerebros termino de ingerir aquella información… se levantaron rápidamente de aquel sofá. Maki al hacerlo hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor tanto por la resaca como un extraño dolor en su parte intima._

 _En silencio comenzaron a vestirse, dándose la espalda con un rubor en sus mejillas y luego se fueron sin decir una palabra._

 _Después de aquello se ignoraron y no se hablaron por casi una semana debido a la vergüenza. Continuando con sus cosas diarias. Hasta que cierta pelinegra se cansó de la ridícula situación y encaro a la pelirroja en su habitación._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí Nico-chan? – pregunto al verla parada en su puerta._

 _-Tenemos que hablar Maki-chan… de 'esa' noche – respondió mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a Maki._

 _-N-No sé de qué hablas – hablo nerviosa desviando la mirada._

 _-No te hagas Maki… todo esto es ridículo sabes._

 _-No me interesa… no quiero hablar.- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y se cruzaba de brazos._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Porque no._

 _-Vamos Maki-chan, No es la gran cosa… solo tuvimos se…_

 _-¡Ca-Cállate! No lo digas – grito con su rostro rojo._

 _-¿Por qué? – suspira al ver que no la miraba._

 _-Basta Nico-chan… hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer. – suspiro estresada._

 _-Pero Maki-chan sino hablamos… todo seguirá igual. – le dijo con calma, sentándose a su lado._

 _-N-No quiero hablar del tema._

 _-Mira Maki-chan… estábamos ebria ¿De acuerdo? Solo ocurrió, no es para tanto._

 _-Para ti no es para tanto… a mí me da mucha vergüenza. – le dijo mirándola._

 _-Pero ¿Por qué? – la miro extraña._

 _-P-Por nada… solo es vergonzoso._

 _-Bueno puede un poco, después de todo somos amigas… pero Maki-chan, no por eso me evites._

 _-Tú también lo hacías Nico-chan – le dijo molesta._

 _-B-Bueno tú lo hacías… no pude evitar hacerlo._

 _-Rayos… nose qué me ocurrió. Yo no soy así.- dijo a la vez que se tapaba la cara con las manos._

 _-Maki-chan… repito, estábamos ebrias y… solo paso. Fue algo del momento._

 _-Ugh… eso es peor._

 _-Es normal que pase… el alcohol te hace hacer locuras._

 _-Me di cuenta… pero es molesto._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Nada… Nada Nico-chan.- dijo con ironía desviando la mirada._

 _-Vamos Maki-chan… dile a Nico, lo que te molesta – insistía. Por algún motivo quería saber._

 _Maki se empezó a incomodar por la insistencia de la pelinegra, pero decidió por esta vez ser honesta._

 _-Está bien… me molesta porque…_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-…_

 _-¿Eh? No te escuche ¿puedes repetir?_

 _Suspira con vergüenza.-P-Porque fue mi primera vez._

 _-Ohhhh eso… espera ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sorprendida._

 _-lo que escuchaste Nico-chan – miro a la pelinegra, ruborizada. "No puedo creer que mi primera vez fuera en un estado de ebriedad y con una chica que considero mi amiga. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!"_

 _-P-Pero yo creí que tu… bueno ya sabes… por tu aspecto…_

 _-¿Qué?… Por mi aspecto ¡¿Qué?! – frunció el ceño._

 _-N-Nada… Umm… yo… l-lo siento por ser algo brusca… aunque estaba ebria. – por alguna razón se encontraba nerviosa por el inesperado cambio de ambiente._

 _-Olvídalo Nico-chan… mejor olvidemos esto ¿Bien?_

 _-B-Bien… pero ¿Está todo bien entonces? – pregunto con algo de culpa, aunque no sabía porque lo sentía._

 _-Está todo bien._

 _-Me alegro…_

 _-yo igual…_

 _-Que bien…_

 _-si…_

 _-claro…_

 _-Igual no es como si quisiera que pasara de nuevo.- dijo de la nada mientras retorcía su mechón._

 _-¿Eh? – miro sorprendida a Maki._

 _La pelirroja se tensó por sus palabras y por la intensa mirada que recibo de Nico diciéndole en silencio que la mirara, sin poder evitarlo giro su rostro._

 _Sus ojos violetas se encontraron con unos penetrantes ojos rubís con un brillo peculiar._

 _El silencio abordo aquella habitación._

 _Pasaban los segundos y ninguna quería apartar la mirada de la otra, mientras que aquella extraña tensión volvía a parecer a su alrededor._

 _-Maki-chan…_

 _-¿Q-Qué? – pregunto con su mejillas sonrojadas._

 _-¿Acaso tú?…- pregunto Nico mientras colocaba su mano en el muslo de la pelirroja, poniéndola nerviosa por el contacto._

 _-…- Ni ella sabía porque dijo aquello, esa palabra le salieron de la nada._

 _-Maki… - volvió a llamar sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos rasgado, comenzando a cercar su rostro sin que se diera cuenta._

 _-Y-yo… - dijo en voz baja, tampoco apartando la mirada y también empezó a cercarse._

 _-¿vos?…- susurro cuando sus bocas estaban a un centímetro de distancia, sintiendo el aire caliente chocar contra su labios._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Bueno… esta vez no le podemos echar la culpa al alcohol – expreso con diversión Nico mientras se sentaba y se cubría con las sabanas, ya que se encontraba desnuda._

 _-Ca-Cállate Nico-chan – dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras recogía su ropa del piso y se vestía._

 _-Bueno, te entiendo ya que es imposible resistirse a mi encanto, Maki-chan_

 _La pelirroja la miro con el ceño fruncido._

 _-No es eso Nico-chan… ni siquiera me gustas de esa forma. – Suspira - Además no estoy en busca de una relación ni nada de eso. – termino con una expresión neutra._

 _-Oww… lastimaste el corazón de Nico, Maki-chan.- dijo Nico fingiendo un puchero. – pero concuerdo contigo… tampoco busco una relación._

" _Menos después de aquello" pensó con tristeza la pelinegra._

 _-Como digas…_

 _-Entonces ¿Por qué esta situación? – pregunto curiosa señalándose._

 _-N-No lo sé… yo solo quería hacerlo… s-solo eso… y bueno y-yo…_

 _-Estas diciendo que… ¿solo querías desahogarte? – pregunto divertida por los nervios de la menor. Entendía lo que sentía Maki, ya que ella lo hacía utilizando a sus compañeras de la universidad._

 _-S-si… pero quería saber si… umm como decirlo… si podemos… y-ya sabes.- decía nerviosa._

 _-Espera espera espera espera… acaso…. me estas proponiendo ¿tener sexo sin compromiso? – una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le formaba a la pelinegra por la atrevida propuesta._

 _Maki solo asintió con timidez mientras terminaba de vestirse. Esa tarde tenía que ir al hospital a ayudar a sus padres._

 _-Ohhh… bien, no tengo ningún problema con eso Maki-chan… – "y con ese cuerpo que tienes, ni loca me niego" pensó mirándola de abajo arriba. Salió de la cama provocando que se le cayera la sabana – entonces ¿Es un acuerdo Maki-chan?_

 _-Ugh… no tienes vergüenza Nico-chan. – exclamo al ver a la pelinegra desnuda estirándole una mano. Suspiro antes de estirar su mano.- es un acuerdo._

 _-je… esto será divertido, pero no te vayas a enamorar de mi Maki-chan_ _– guiño un ojo mientras estrechaban sus manos._

 _-Como si fuera a pasar… - dijo Maki sin expresión tratando de ocultar su sonrisa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fin del flashback

* * *

Nico se encontraba corriendo dentro del departamento, ordenando la sala de estar. Acomodaba el sofá y limpiaba la mesita de madera que se encontraba entre el sofá y el televisor.

-fiuuu… creo que eso es todo – dijo con satisfacción al ver todo ordenado.

La pelinegra fue a la cocina a sacar las galletitas que horneo para el té. Cuando las junto en un plato de porcelana, regreso a la sala de estar y las coloco sobre la mesita, mientras tanto una pelirroja recién llegaba de la universidad.

-Nico-chan ¿Por qué las galletitas? – pregunto con curiosidad al ver el plato con deliciosas galletas, que se le antojaron de pronto.

-Maki-chan hoy vienen mis dos amigas… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? – le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-No lo olvide… solo se me paso. – desvió su mirada mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Eso es raro ti Maki-chan… y eso que te avi…

No pudo terminar su oración porque había sonado el timbre, indicándole que ya habían llegado sus dos amigas. Sin desperdiciar el tiempo se fue hacia la puerta, sin antes decirle algo a Maki.

-¿Maki-chan puedes apagar la cocina?

-Claro. – respondió Maki yendo a la cocina a apagar la pava que había estado silbando.

Mientras estaba en la cocina haciendo lo que Nico le ordeno, de pronto pudo escuchar tres voces que provenían de la sala de estar. Una era de Nico que sonaba algo molesta pero había una de las otras dos voces que se le hacía un poco familiar, otra vez un mal presentimiento se le presento, pero decidió ignorarlo diciéndose que era imaginación suya. Después de terminar aquello vio en la mesada otro plato con galletitas y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad agarro una galletita y se la comió, disfrutando su sabor.

Cuando termino de comer otra galletita se dispuso a salir de la cocina, con algo de nervios se asomó por la puerta encontrándose con que Nico y sus dos amigas estaban sentada en el sofá hablando. Solo las podía ver de espalda, una tenía una cabellera rubia atada en una cola de caballo y la otra tenía una cabellera violeta atada en dos coletas bajas, pero ese aspecto se le hizo familiar. Al final termino preguntándose ¿Dónde había visto ese color de pelo con ese peinado?

-Hey Maki-chan ven – dijo feliz Nico al notar a la pelirroja en la puerta de la cocina parada con una cara pensativa.

Maki al escuchar la voz de Nico, reacciono y vio como las otras dos persona sentada en el sofá volteaban en su dirección. Sus ojos rápidamente se encontraron con unos orbes turquesa.

Algo hizo click en su cerebro.

-T-T-T-T-Tu… - dijo Maki en shock con los ojos bien abierto y un rubor en su rostro, mientras señalaba con su mano temblando a la peli violeta quien la miraba confundida al principio pero luego se le formo una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Araaaa~ pero que tenemos acá… si no es Maki-chan~ – exclamo feliz la peli violeta con un tono travieso.

.

.

.

* * *

Y yo como… "Deberían besarse para romper la tensión" 7u7…jajaja

Desde Argentina podía ver la tensión sexual entre NicoMaki :v

Baia Baia… ¿Cómo se conocen Maki y Nozomi? Esto se pondrá interesante xD

En fin… espero que le hayas gustado el capitulo

Gracias por todos los favoritos, Followers y Reviews :3

Es un gran honor verlas Taviz-san, Koneworld y Yazawa Maki-san amo sus historias!

Tampoco me olvido de ustedes Xikilla22 y OphiellTheFallenAngel ;)

Bueno eso es todo… por ahora :3

Saludos ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas gente… me disculpo por la tardanza… lo iba a subir el domingo pero por problemas técnicos no pude. Bueno mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? xD. En fin les dejo leer el capitulo…

Oh cierto! Advertencia en este capitulo ya que contiene... ya saben 7u7

LL no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Un silencio infernal dominaba aquella sala en donde se encontraba una chica de pelo violeta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba pequeños sorbo a su Té, una rusa con el ceño fruncido mirando a la más joven del lugar, una pelinegra con los ojos entrecerrado mirando a la chica de ojos turquesa y una pelirroja nerviosa aun con su mejillas sonrojadas evitando la intensa mirada de la rubia.

Nadie decía una sola palabra, solo se miraban una a la otra dejando que los segundos pasaran. Y al parecer el ambiente iba a seguir por un buen rato, sino fuera por cierta pelinegra que se encontraban impaciente en su lugar. No soportando más este tedioso silencio que se formó después del encuentro de Maki y Nozomi, se dispuso a hablar rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos van a decir de donde se conocen? – pregunto Nico mirando a Nozomi quien seguía tomando el Té y comiendo las galletitas con calma, cosa que empeoro sus nervios.

-Y-Ya les dije que yo no la conozco – dijo Maki evitando mirar a Nozomi, pero si a Nico quien la miro inexpresiva.

-Maki-chan no importa cuántas veces lo digas… la forma en que reaccionaste dice todo lo contrario. – le reclamo Nico a la pelirroja cuando ya había dicho varias veces esa mentira.

Maki no dijo nada sobre las palabras de Nico y solo se cruzó de brazos desviando su mirada nuevamente porque la pelinegra tenía razón, la reacción que tuvo cuando vio a Nozomi contradecía sus propias palabras.

-¡Que cruel Maki-chan! Fingir que no me conoces – decía Nozomi mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita y colocaba su mano sobre el pecho fingiendo dolor, ganándose una mala mirada de la joven.

-N-No sé de qué hablas… no te conozco. – seguía negando Maki, no queriendo que averiguaran el cómo conocía a Nozomi, ya que era vergonzoso para ella. Pero en el fondo sabía que al final de todo ellas se iban a enterar, ya se estaba imaginando las burlas que le daría la pelinegra cuando ambas estén a solas.

-Me lastimas Maki-chan… y yo que me alegraba mucho de volverte a ver, después de que las dos…

-¡Ca-Cállate Nozomi! No digas nada… - la interrumpió con el rostro tan rojo como su pelo, antes que diga algo que quería olvidar a toda costa.

Nozomi solo se reía ante todo esto, disfrutaba mucho ver el estado de la pelirroja, verla toda nerviosa y avergonzada le causaba mucha gracia. Mientras tanto Nico se molestaba aún más con la interacción de su mejor amiga con Maki, por algún motivo aquello no le gustaba para nada.

-Pueden dejar de hacerse las misteriosas y decirnos de una vez ¿Cómo se conocen? ¡Por el amor de dios!

-Ara Nicochi ¿Por qué tan molesta? – decía con burla al ver a su amiga pelinegra con el ceño fruncido y dando golpecitos al piso con su pie demostrando su impaciencia.

Nico iba a responder diciéndole que no estaba molesta, pero la rubia se adelantó y hablo con calma tratando de ocultar su impaciencia, a ella tampoco le gustaba la situación y tenía mucha curiosidad del ¿Cómo su novia y la amiga de Nico se conocían? Ella no recuerda a Nozomi decirle algo de la pelirroja. Ya que ambas siempre se cuentan todo y no ocultan nada, pero no saber esto de algún modo la ponía inquieta y ver como se ponía la pelirroja por Nozomi, empeoraba su situación.

-Nozomi podemos dejar de lado las bromas, y nos puede decir… - miro a la pelirroja con desconfianza, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Nozomi quien volvió a sonreír por ello.-… ¿Cómo conoces a la amiga de Nico?

-Lo siento Elichi pero no puedo, eso es un secreto entre ella y yo ¿verdad Maki-chan? – le pregunto acompañado de un guiño a Maki quien se incomodó al instante.

-¡Nozomi! Creí que entre nosotras no habría secretos… - le protesto Eli con el ceño fruncido. ¿Un secreto? Esto no le pintaba para nada bien.

-Está bien Elichi… – Nozomi suspira antes de mirar a la rubia y continuar con seriedad.- la verdad es que…

-…- Eli la miraba sin decir nada esperando que continúe.

-Maki-chan es….

-¿Es…? – pregunto incentivándola a continuar.

-Mi amante. – concluyo sin cambiar su expresión.

Después de aquellas palabras de Nozomi, la sala de estar volvió a quedar en silencio mientras que las tres se quedaron petrificadas en el lugar (especialmente la rubia) procesando en sus cerebros la información recién dada.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Eli, Maki y Nico al mismo tiempo, una con sorpresa mientras que las otra dos con enojo. Después del grito Eli y Nico dirigieron rápidamente sus miradas a la pelirroja esperando que dijera algo sobre lo que acaba de decir Nozomi.

-¡E-E-Eso es mentira! No le crean, está mintiendo – dijo con desesperación y con algo de temor al notar la mirada asesina de la rubia, esos orbes celeste con un brillo peligroso no le agradaron para nada.

Nico tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a la pelirroja, pero luego algo más le llamo la atención y eso era notar los hombros de Nozomi temblar ligeramente.

De pronto una sonora risa se escuchó en el lugar atrayendo la atención de las dos restantes.

-pff jajaja lo siento chicas, solo bromeaba… - les dijo Nozomi no aguantando más la risa que estuvo conteniendo al ver las expresiones que pusieron las chicas.

-¿Eh?

-¡V-Ven se los dije! – exclamo Maki, antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio al no tener que lidiar más con aquella mirada que le daba la rubia, algo le decía que en aquella cabeza ella estaba siendo asesinada o torturada.

-Tendrían que ver sus caras jajaja – decía Nozomi mientras se agarraba el estómago de tanto reírse.

-¡Nozomi! – grito Nico enojada no pudiendo creer que cayo redondita en la broma de su mejor amiga, una broma bastante obvia.

-¡No-Nozomi! ¡Con eso no se juegaaaa! – le reclamaba Eli molesta por la broma de mal gusto, que en el fondo la había asustado de gran manera. Además que ya se estaba por levantar y tirarse con furia contra la pelirroja por haberle robado a su Nozomi.

-Lo siento Elichi… no pude evitarlo – decía tratando de controlar un poco su risa.

-N-No me asustes así Nozomi – suspira cansada con una mano en su pecho tratando de calmar su inquieto corazón. Y con un puchero continua. - no sé qué haría si era verdad lo que dijiste.

-Aww~ Elichi yo nunca te engañaría. – le decía Nozomi mientras la abrazaba por el cuello atrayéndola más hacia ella, haciendo que la mire y acortando la distancia de sus rostros. Las palabras y la expresión que puso Eli, le pareció demasiado tierno para su corazón, tanto que se la quería comer a besos ahí no más, sin darle importancia que hallan testigos de su amor.

-Eso espero Nozomi…

-Por supuesto Elichi. – le aseguro a la rubia antes de comenzar a besarla.

Un largo beso que pasó de tierno a apasionado y de apasionado a nivel NozoEli, incomodando a una pelirroja ruborizada quien al instante desvió su mirada. Y enojando a la pelinegra quien se le inflo una vena en la frente por la escena que ocurría alado de ella, siempre le hacían lo mismo... comían frente a los pobres, aunque ella no era no era totalmente pobre en ese sentido.

-Oigan… oigan oigan oigan ¡Oigaaan! – grito Nico a sus dos mejores amigas cuando vio la mano de la rubia meterse bajo la ropa de Nozomi. No aguantando más la vergonzosa escena, que si seguía viendo la haría vomitar, golpeo la cabeza de Nozomi sacándola del momento 'apasionado' con Eli.- ¡No están en su departamento par de depravadas! ¡Por dios, contrólense!

-Nicochi ¡Eres aburrida! – le protesto acariciándose en donde su amiga pelinegra le había golpeado. Aunque ella tenía razón, no estaban en su departamento porque si no sería otra historia.

-No lo soy Nozomi… por mí no hay problema pero ¿acaso quieren traumar a Maki? – señalo a la pelirroja quien tenía el rostro rojo por haber presenciado tal escena. Aunque ella también hacia esas cosas con Nico, pero hacerlo y presenciar eran dos cosas diferentes.

-Lo siento Maki-san… no sé qué me paso. – se disculpó Eli con sus mejillas sonrojadas, se avergonzó por haberse dejado llevar por el beso. Pero no se podía culpar, cada vez que se besa con Nozomi se perdía en su propio mundo.

-No Elichi, no debes disculparte por nuestro amor puro e inocente.

-Pfff ¿inocente? ¿Puro? Como no… - se burlaba Nico a lo bajo. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Nozomi… grave error.

-Ara~ Nicochi… ¿Acaso dijiste algo?

-Si dije… - comenzó pero se calló de golpe al ver la posición de las manos de Nozomi. Su rostro no tardo en ponerse pálido y sudar en frio, como reflejo tapo sus pechos y continuo con su oración.- n-no, no dije nada Nozomi.

-Eso creí Nicochi... Buena chica – le decía mientras le palmeaba la cabeza como si fuera una mascota que no desobedeció sus órdenes.

-Si si como digas Nozomi y no soy tu mascota. – golpeo molesta la mano de Nozomi alejándola de su cabeza.

-Claro que no Nicochi… eres nuestra hija, Nozomom nunca te trataría como una mascota – abrazo con fuerza a la pelinegra y comenzó a zarandearla en el lugar. - ¿verdad Papachika?

-Por supuesto Nozomi.

-¡Pero que carajos! Eso es imposible, tenemos la misma edad ¡suéltame Nozomi! – Trataba de zafarse desesperadamente de aquel abrazo que comenzaba a asfixiarla.- Ya no estamos en preparatoria ¡Somos universitarias, por dios!

-Nico no trates así a tu madre.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Tú también Eli?

-Ustedes son extrañas – comento Maki sin pensar al verlas en ese momento 'familiar'. Aunque en el fondo estaba un poco celosa por la relación que tenían, por esa profunda amistad que poseían las tres, y eso se notaba con solo verlas. Un leve sentimiento de soledad le invadió y la imagen de dos personas le apareció en la mente.

-No digas eso Maki-chan, si quieres puedes unírtenos – le dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa cuando noto una mirada muy familiar para ella en la pelirroja.

-No gracias, Nozomi. – rechazo sin dudarlo.

-Nozomi creo que deberías soltar a Nico – hablo Eli cuando noto a su 'hija' con el rostro azul.

-Oh lo siento Nicochi – soltó rápidamente a la pelinegra. Se le había olvidado que estaba abrazándola, menos mal que Eli le aviso.

-D-Demonios Nozomi ¿Acaso quieres matarme? – dijo con enojo Nico mientras recuperaba el aire en sus pulmones y se alejaba de ella con miedo que le vuelva dar ese abrazo de muerte.

-Por supuesto que no Nicochi.

-Ugh me cuesta creerte…- suspira con cansancio. Pero luego se acuerda de algo y mira molesta a Nozomi.- espera un momento…. nos estamos desviando del tema. Nozomi dinos de una vez ¿De donde conoces a Maki?

Maki se volvió a tensar por las palabras de Nico, pensaba que ya se habían olvidado del tema anterior con todo lo que había pasado. Pero se equivocó de gran manera.

-Oh cierto… ¿de verdad quieren saber?

-¡Sí! – respondieron al mismo tiempo Eli y Nico.

-¿Segura Elichi?

-Si Nozomi.

-Está bien, nos conocimos en una de esas fiestas de universidades. Ya saben… ambas estábamos solas, nos juntamos y hablamos mientras bebíamos alcohol. Nos llevamos bien y…

-Espera espera ¿acaso ustedes…- preguntaba Eli con miedo mientras en su cabeza se formaban muchas ideas (ideas que no le gustaba para nada).

-Claro que no Elichi… - interrumpe Nozomi molesta. Al escuchar esas palabras Eli suspira con alivio. – solo nos besábamos y nos acariciábamos sensualmente cuando bailábamos.

-Oh solo se besaban y… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! – Eli vuelve a mirar molesta a la pelirroja.

Maki no sabía que decir por toda esta situación y por la forma en que conto Nozomi su encuentro. Solo maldecía por dentro la suerte que tenía. De todas las personas desconocidas que podían ser amigas de la pelinegra justo tenía que ser aquella chica con la cual, casi tuvo relaciones sexuales y el 'casi' fue por algo vergonzoso que sucedió.

-Elichi no te pongas celosa, eso fue hace más de dos años y medio… además no salíamos en aquel tiempo.- dijo Nozomi sonriendo, disfrutaba mucho ver a su novia celosa.

-N-No estoy celosa Nozomi.

-Vaya… no sabía que ibas a fiesta Maki-chan, al parecer no eras tan aburrida como pensaba – decía con sorpresa Nico ignorando a la par de tórtolas.

-¡C-Cállate idiota!

-¿Eso es todo Nozomi? – pregunto Nico ignorando esta vez el insulto de la pelirroja.

Nozomi quien estaba abrazando a la rubia, se separó y respondió.-Bueno después de aquello intercambiamos números y hablábamos por mensajes pero solo duro por poco meses… me sorprende que Maki-chan me recordara… Ara~ al parecer no se pudo olvidar de mi~ de seguro fueron mi besos.

-Eso o la traumaste Nozomi. – dijo en forma de broma.

-Nicochi hoy estas muy bromista…

-Oigan ¿pueden dejar de hablar de mí, como si no estuviera presente? – fue más una exclamación que una pregunta.

-Sabes Nozomi se me hace raro que no hayan pasado de los besos… digo, conociéndote.

Nozomi puso una extraña sonrisa debido a las palabras de la pelinegra.- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Nicochi?

-Y-Yo… umm... nada Nozomi.. n-no quise decir nada – se puso nerviosa al ver aquella sonrisa que daba miedo.

-…- miro dudosa a su amiga. Pero luego negó con la cabeza y continuo hablando.- Bueno en realidad… - le mando una mirada de disculpa a su novia.- casi nos acostamos pero… - miro a la pelirroja, notando que la miraba con el rostro ruborizado y diciéndole con los ojos que no dijera nada.- Maki-chan se tuvo que ir.

En ese momento dos personas suspiraron de alivio mientras la otra miraba dudosa. Aquello le pareció algo extraño, algo no cuadraba en esa situación… pero al final lo dejo pasar.

-Bueno hora que sabemos cómo se conocen… cambiemos te tema – sugirió la rubia no queriendo saber más que entre su novia y aquella pelirroja paso algo.-Nico ¿Cómo vas en la universidad? – pregunto cómo todo padre curioso sobre los estudio de su hija.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde preguntándose cosas de su vida durante la ausencia, cosas vergonzosas (avergonzando a más de una), etc. Durante la mitad de la vista la pelirroja se disculpa y sale del departamento debido que fue solicitada en el hospital. Dejando a las 3 mejores amigas quienes continuaron divirtiéndose y recordando cosas del pasado, burlándose de vez en cuando.

-Adiós Nozomi, Eli…– se despedía Nico en la entrada.

-Nos vemos otro día Nicochi... recuerda no cerrar tu corazón.- se despedía Nozomi con cariño mientras la abrazaba.

-Tratare de no hacerlo.

-Adiós Nico. – fue el turno de Eli en abrazar a la más baja quien correspondió con mucho cariño.

Ambas se separan con una sonrisa. Sin más Nozomi y Eli partieron rumbo a su propio hogar.

-Tengan cuidado en la calle. – dijo Nico con preocupación. Viendo como sus dos mejores amigas se alejaban por el pasillo. Recibiendo un 'claro' y un 'por supuesto' de ambas.

Con un suspiro entro al departamento y con el celular en la mano se tiró con pereza en el sofá. Debatiendo si esperar a la pelirroja para interrogarla con lo sucedido en la tarde, porque tenia curiosidad sobre aquello, algo no cerraba. Pero cuando recibió un mensaje de Maki avisándole que no iba a regresar esa noche, decidió ir a dormir y preguntarle mañana… si se acordaba.

.

.

.

* * *

Nico se encontraba acostada sobre su escritorio mirando por la ventana el cielo despejado dejando ver un calmante color celeste, para su suerte el clima estaba perfecto ni mucho frio ni mucho calor, estaba en el medio. Era tan relajante el paisaje que le entraron unas ganas de cerrar sus ojos y dormir, pero no podía hacerlo porque se encontraba en clases de inglés. Tenía que prestar mucha atención ya que era la materia en donde más le costaba, además el profesor de esa asignatura al parecer la tenía en la mira.

"El clima está muy agradable, quisiera estar afuera" pensó con recelos por las personas que se encontraban libres caminado por ahí. "Maldición ¿Por qué debemos aprender inglés? No es como si fuera a salir del país. ¡Ahhh! como odio esta materia… Inglés y Matemáticas son del infierno".

Dejo salir un suspiro de aburrimiento, alejo su vista de la ventana y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia delante tratando de concentrarse en aquella aburrida clase.

~…~

Después de dos horas que le pareció una eternidad, aquella clase ya había finalizado en el momento que sonó la campana y ahora aquel profesor se encontraba ordenando sus cosas como el resto de los estudiantes. Para su alivio ese era la última clase del día por lo que se estiro y relajo sus músculos que se hallaban algo tensado.

Junto sus cosas con pereza metiéndola en su mochila y salió de aquel salón. Camino por los largos pasillos de la universidad, pensando en que podía cocinar esta noche. Cuando estaba por salir del instituto escucho como gritaban su nombre algo fuerte y varias veces, provocando que se molestara un poco y se girara al darse cuenta que aquellos gritos venían desde atrás.

Se relajó cuando vio a una peli jengibre energética correr a su dirección con la mano estirada en lo alto moviéndola de un lado a otro para llamar su atención.

-¡Nico-chan! – dijo alegre llegando al lado de Nico.

-No grites mi nombre Honoka – le protesto Nico, retomando su caminata hacia la salida.

-Lo siento Nico-chan – se disculpaba mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. Pero se detuvo al ver como se alejaba la pelinegra.- Ahh espera Nico-chan.

-¿Qué sucede Honoka? ¿Para qué me llamabas? – se detuvo esperando a Honoka. Cuando ya estaba a su lado de nuevo ambas comenzaron a caminar.

-¡Nico-chan! Vayamos a divertirnos esta tarde…

-Paso… creo que dormiré toda la tarde – rechazo mientras bostezaba.

-Pero hace rato que no salimos.- reclamo con un puchero y poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado. Mientras detuvo a la pelinegra agarrándola del brazo y haciendo que la mirara por unos segundos.

-B-Bien bien… como quieras pero deja de mirarme con esos ojos – se rindió suspirando. Siempre le hacía lo mismo su amiga peli jengibre, desde los 3 años que la conocía, sabía que con esa expresión le era difícil negarse. Maldijo a la culpable que le hizo tener esa debilidad… pero al hacerlo un leve sentimiento de tristeza la invadió.

-¡Yey! Nico-chan, eres una gran amiga – dijo Honoka feliz mientras la abrazaba de pura emoción a la pelinegra incomodándola porque la gente que pasaba a su alrededor las miraban extraña por los gritos.

-Sí, si como digas… ya vámonos. – se zafo del abrazo de oso que siempre le daba Honoka y suspiro para luego sonreír por lo cariñosa que era. Agarro su celular y con un rápido movimiento le mando un texto a su amiga pelirroja diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde al departamento.

Ambas continuaron caminando por esas calles, hablando de cosas al azar y como les fue en la última clase del día. Hasta que llegaron a su lugar favorito… el centro recreativo. El lugar en donde competían (mayormente en los árcades) por todo, solo para saber quién era la mejor jugadora de las dos, quien era superior en el mundo de los juegos, claro que divirtiéndose mucho en el proceso. Aunque al final siempre terminaban empatadas, pero eso no quitaba los buenos momentos que hacían, además de que aquello siempre las hacia olvidar de los malos ratos que podía provocar la universidad con los trabajos y los exámenes. Después de aquello siguieron paseando de un lado a otro, comprando helando en el camino para luego terminar en una tienda de anime y manga.

Salieron de aquella tienda después de que Honoka comprara uno o dos mangas, y continuaron caminando al darse cuenta que ya eran pasando las cinco de la tarde.

-Ugh… tengo hambre. – se quejó Nico tocando su estómago que había gruñido hace segundos.

-Vayamos a una cafetería… umm ¿Qué te parece ese Nico-chan? – señalo un café que se encontraba en una esquina.

La pelinegra al ver el lugar que señalo Honoka puso mala cara.

-No, ese no… ahí me despidieron.

-Bueno a un par de cuadras hay otro ¿Vamos aquel?

-Umm… - se queda pensando por unos segundos. "¿Qué debería hacer? Muchas ganas de ir a un café no tengo. Además está algo caro, y tengo que cuidar mis gastos… mmm… ¡Oh, ya se!".

-¿Nico-chan? ¿Iremos al…?

-Nop, iremos al supermercado.

-¿Eh? – se encontraba confundida por el repentino cambio de su amiga.

-Honoka vamos al supermercado – repitió con una sonrisa.-Tengo una idea – comenzó a caminar en dirección de su departamento, mejor dicho al supermercado que queda cerca del departamento.

Aun confundida opto por seguir a su amiga quien ya estaba varios pasos adelante.

-Espera Nico-chan… ¿Por qué al supermercado? – pregunto ya alcanzándola.

-Porque Nico tiene una idea, es obvio Honoka. – dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia, sin dejar de caminar. Honoka parpadeo varias veces por las palabras de Nico, pero luego cuando relaciono 'Supermercado' y 'Una idea' una gran sonrisa se le formo en el rostro.

-Ohhh… ¿Qué haremos esta vez Nico-chan? – pregunto con emoción en su cuerpo, ya imaginando varios cosas deliciosas en su cabeza. Hacia un rato largo que no hacían aquello.

-Jejeje haremos… Umm… mejor vamos a ver si adivinas Honoka. – acelero su caminata.

-Lo adivinare, ya verás.

~…~

Les tomo alrededor de 10 minutos llegar al supermercado.

-mmmm… harina, chocolate, manteca, azúcar, huevo…– decía la pelinegra mirando su canasta mientras caminaba por los pasillos del supermercado.

-Creo que ya sé lo que vas a preparar Nico-chan… - Honoka miro a su amiga con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que tenía pensado preparar por los ingrediente que elegía.

-Huh… ¿y qué será lo que Nico preparara? O mejor dicho lo que vamos a preparar Honoka. – golpea juguetonamente el hombro de Honoka.

-Umm… podría ser… ¿Brownies? – pregunto mientras tenía una posición pensativa pero en el fondo sabía que eso sería seguramente la respuesta.

-Oww… adivinaste Honoka, como recompensa te comprare lo que quieras.

-¡Genial! Iré por pan – con eso se fue corriendo en dirección al fondo.

-Geez… nunca cambias Honoka…- sonrió viendo cómo se iba su amiga. Luego su vista capto unas esferas rojas y verlas por unos segundos se le vino una idea en la cabeza. – ummm creo que Nico ya sabe lo que cocinara hoy.

Sin más la pelinegra se dirigió hacia las verduras a pasos feliz y compro tomate ya que ese sería un ingrediente esencial en la comida que tenía pensado preparar esta noche, luego continuo con lo demás ingredientes que sería necesario para la cena. En ese momento llegaba Honoka a su lado con varios pan en sus manos, ganándose una mala mirada de su parte diciéndole con los ojos claramente 'no te pases'. Después de aquello ambas se fueron del lugar, claro que sin antes de haber pagado.

El viaje hacia el departamento compartido de Nico no duro mucho, solo le tomo unos pocos minutos subir hasta su piso y estar entrando a su hogar junto a Honoka. Las dos se dirigieron directo a la cocina y dejaron las bolsas del supermercado en la mesada que se encontraba en el medio de la cocina.

-Bien. Honoka saca los ingredientes mientras guardo algunas cosas – pidió a la vez que comenzaba a guardar los ingredientes de la cena en la heladera y otras cosas en los gabinetes.

-como ordenes Nico-chan.

Después de haber guardado las cosas, regreso con recipientes a la mesada y los coloco donde ya estaban los ingredientes. Se posiciono alado de la peli jengibre ya con un delantal puesto.

-Bien... Veamos quien prepara los mejores Brownies Honoka. Aunque de seguro Nico ganara. – miro desafiante a su amiga mientras se remangaba la camiseta.

-jeje eso lo veremos Nico-chan… no me subestimes. – le devolvió la mirada desafiante acompañada de una sonrisa.

En el mismo tiempo ambas comenzaron a romper huevos y a colocarlos en su recipiente, empezando con su batalla de brownies.

.

.

.

Maki se encontraba tomando un café viendo por la vidriera como la gente pasaba por la vereda, caminando como si nada. Había salido del hospital de su familia, que para su suerte solo tenía que estar unas pocas horas pero aun así se encontraba algo cansada, mientras estaba yendo a su hogar paso por una cafetería.

Levanto su mano donde tenía la taza y trato de darle otro sorbo pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba vacía, con un suspiro miro la hora del celular. Se fue de aquel lugar después de haber pagado por el café, ya eran alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde. Se dirigió a su principal destino, su departamento.

"Me pregunto si Nico-chan ya estará en el departamento." Pensaba la pelirroja mientras entraba al edificio. En el ascensor saco su celular con la idea de mandarle un mensaje a la pelinegra preguntándole si se encontraba en el lugar, pero rápidamente descarto la idea y decidió averiguarlo cuando llegara.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Sin esperar entro a su departamento.

-Estoy en casa – anuncio mientras colgaba las llaves y dejaba su mochila en el sofá. Siguió caminando sin notar o prestar atención a dos pares de zapatillas que se encontraban en la entrada. Las luces estaban encendidas por lo que asumió que Nico debería estar en casa, bueno eso o ella olvido apagarlas cuando se fue a la universidad. Pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando escucho ruidos acompañados de risas y gritos que provenían desde la cocina.

-¿Nico-chan? – llamo con una leve preocupación, aquellos ruidos la sobresaltaron pero aun así camino hacia la cocina porque reconoció algunos gritos de su amiga.

Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y con mucha curiosidad se asomó para ver que ocurría en aquel lugar. Pero se encontró con una escena que provoco que su ceño se frunciera.

-¡Honoka detente! – grito Nico mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de oso de Honoka. Se removía locamente en el lugar tratando de liberarse pero al parecer le era imposible.

-No Nico-chan, no hasta que admitas que yo soy la mejor en hacerlo. – cada vez aplicaba más fuerza en el abrazo, a pesar de que era un año menor que la pelinegra, tenía más fuerza que ella. Le divertía ver como su sempai trataba de escapar inútilmente de sus brazos.

"¿Quién es ella?" Maki miraba como la pelinegra era acorralada contra la mesada por una chica de ojos azules y pelo naranja. Noto que ambas estaban cubiertas por una mezcla extraña en sus ropas. Luego vio en el centro de la mesada había una pequeña bandeja con brownies, algunos mordidos y otro intactos. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos paso aquí?! – exigió Maki saliendo de su escondite al darse cuenta del estado de la cocina. Había harina por todo lados, huevos rotos en el piso, una mezcla pegajosa en las puertas de los gabinetes cayendo contra la mesada. Toda la cocina estaba echa un desastre, al parecer las dos personas que ahora la miraban habían tenido una pequeña batalla infantil que termino en una catástrofe. Lo único bueno era que ella no tendría que limpiar todo aquello.

-Maki-chan – se notó sorpresa en su voz.

Honoka miro curiosa a la pelirroja mientras aflojaba su agarre, algo que Nico no desaprovecho y se liberó rápidamente. Maki miraba atentamente a ambas, se dio cuenta que las dos tenían chocolate en el rostro, en el pelo y un poco en su ropa; algo que no había notado antes porque las veía de espalda.

-Hola me llamo Kousaka Honoka soy amiga de Nico-chan, ambas estudiamos en la misma universidad. Es un placer conocerte. – se presentó despreocupadamente con una sonrisa, rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado y tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja.

-Soy Nish…

-Nishikino Maki… lose, Nico-chan me habla mucho de ti. – dijo cortando la presentación de la pelirroja quien miro con una ceja levantada a Nico exigiendo respuestas en silencio.

-E-Eso no es cierto – protesto por las palabras de Honoka y la miro enojada.

-Ehh~ pero siempre me hablas de una pelirroja y me dices lo aburrida y nerd que es. – decía con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Honoka!

-Nico-chan… ¿algo para decir al respecto? – pregunto con una sonrisa torcida y mostrando una pequeña vena sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Tanto Honoka como Nico, retrocedieron un paso al ver el estado de la pelirroja.

-Ma-Maki-chan… e-eso no es verdad… Nico nunca diría algo así de su linda compañera.

-Huh… esperemos que sea cierto Nico-chan.

-P-Por supuesto. – viendo de reojo a su amiga noto como se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse. "Honoka te matare" pensó mientras regresaba su vista a la pelirroja quien aún se podía notar un poco molesta.

-Bueno… creo que yo me iré yendo – dijo Honoka, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta tratando de escapar… pero apenas pudo dar tres pasos porque la pelinegra la agarro por el brazo deteniendo su marcha.

-Honoka… tú no te iras hasta que limpiemos todo este desastre que fue tu culpa… además que no puedes salir con esa pinta a la calle.

-¿Pinta? – bajo su mirada y noto su ropa manchada, pero gracias a los delantales que tenían ambas las manchas no fueron mucho.- ohh tienes razón.

-Por supuesto… bien, primero que nada vamos a ducharnos Honoka. Ugh… me costara sacar las manchas.

-Está bien… ve tu primero Nico-chan.

-¿Qué? Nada de 'tu primero' Honoka, nos bañaremos juntas… tenemos que limpiar rápido este desastre.

-¿Juntas? – pregunto con un leve rubor.

-Si juntas. – repitió sin notar el rubor en su amiga.

Maki si se dio cuenta de aquello y por alguna razón eso le molesto, aunque no sabía si por la reacción de la peli jengibre o la atrevida propuesta de Nico. Pero se vuelve a confundir por no saber ¿Por qué esa situación le molestaba? En primer lugar.

-Oh pero antes de ir a bañarnos…- se acercó con una sonrisa a la pelinegra y aprovechando que se encontraba confundida, lamio un poco el chocolate que tenía manchada Nico en la mejilla.- Mmmh… Que rico.

-Honoka pero que…- se alejó rápidamente con el rostro rojo y los ojos bien abierto de la sorpresa, con una mano en su mejilla ante el contacto.

-¿Qué? No hay que desperdiciar la comida Nico-chan – decía como si nada con una sonrisa pero por dentro tenía un poco de vergüenza por su acción.

-Agh! Olvídalo... – se fue de la cocina sin mirar atrás, murmurando cosas sin sentido. Aquello de verdad la había tomado por sorpresa. Aunque era Honoka, de ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero lo que más la había inquietado era que esa acción le hizo recordar a alguien.

Maki observo como la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas teñidas de un leve rojizo dejaba la cocina. Segundos después le siguió Honoka pero antes de salir de ahí, escucho murmurarla un 'Que linda' acompañada de una sonrisa tímida. Eso le provoco que se volviera a fastidiar sin razón alguna e inconscientemente sus manos se hicieran puños.

~…~

Después de haber limpiado el desastre con la ayuda de Honoka quien al terminar se fue del departamento; Nico se encontraba en la cocina esperando que los tallarines se cocieran en el agua hirviendo, solo eso faltaba porque la salsa ya estaba lista. Había decidido preparar pasta con boloñesa, con mucho tomate en forma de disculpa por el desastre que había hecho en la cocina.

-¡Maki-chan la comida ya va a estar! – grito mientras seguía revolviendo los tallarines para que no se pegaran.

La pelirroja al escuchar el grito salió de su cuarto y fue directo a la cocina, encontrándose con que todo ya estaba limpio y ordenado, también que alguien ya no estaba… causando que se aliviara un poco. Pudo olfatear el delicioso aroma que desprendía una de las ollas pero no estaba ahí para eso, ella tenía otra idea en mente.

Se acercó con cuidado hacia Nico quien seguía distraída y se detuvo a una adecuada distancia para luego susurrarle y alejarse de nuevo.

- _Nico-chan._

Sonrió cuando vio cómo se sobresaltó la pelinegra en el lugar.

-¡Por dios! Maki me asustaste – se giró molesta encontrándose con los ojos de Maki quien la miraba intensamente.- ¿Q-Que sucede?

Primero hizo que Nico se corriera hacia un costado y luego apoyo sus manos en la mesada encerrándola entre sus brazos. Acerco su rostro hasta que la punta de su nariz tocara la de Nico quien se puso nerviosa al instante.

-Nico-chan… quiero hacerlo. – demando con el rostro serio sin dejar ni un segundo en mirar aquellos orbes rubí.

-¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula. ¿Acaso oyó bien?

-Dije que… quiero hacerlo…ahora. – repitió sin cambiar su expresión.

"¡¿Qué diablos?!" ¿De verdad Maki le estaba proponiendo tener relaciones en este instante?

-P-Pero estamos por comer… - remarco Nico. No era como si no quisiera pero la comida ya estaba lista y ella tenía hambre. ¿Acaso no podía esperar?- Hice pasta Maki-chan con mucho tomate.

Maki dudo un momento pero luego respondió firme.-No me interesa.

-¿Eh?... ¿Maki-chan estás bien? ¿Te sientes enferma? ¿Te duele algo? – lanzo preguntas tras pregunta. La pelirroja no quería tomate, algo grave paso aquí.

-No me pasa nada… solo tengo ganas y quiero hacerlo idiota. – apenas termino de hablar y presiono sus labios contra los labios de la pelinegra quien a los pocos segundos correspondió.

Las manos de Maki abandonaron la mesada y comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo vestido de la pelinegra. Tenía mucha necesidad de sentirla cerca, de acariciar aquel pequeño cuerpo que la metió en un mundo lleno de placer.

Por parte de Nico, se estaba perdiendo en aquel beso y más cuando sentía una lengua rodear la suya. Pronto sintió como su campera estaba siendo lentamente abierta, dejando ver su musculosa con tiritas. La boca de la pelirroja se alejó de aquellos labios rosados y se movió hacia el cuello delgado de la mayor comenzando a besarlo.

-Dios Maki… la comida se va a enfriar – decía mientras dejaba salir suspiros de placer y colocaba su mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja, hundiéndola más en el hueco de su cuello.

Maki empezaba a sentir como ese pequeño malestar en su pecho que estuvo sintiendo desde que se fue a su cuarto cuando las otra dos habían entrado al baño, desaparecía y en cambio dejaba el deseo de obtener más. Pero se molestó al escuchar las palabras de Nico por lo que levanto la cabeza para mirarla fijamente, luego miro hacia la derecha a la pequeña ollita en donde contenía la salsa y acerco su mano. Con el dedo índice y el mayor agarro un poco de aquella salsa que se encontraba caliente pero lo suficiente para poder soportarlo y lo dirigió hacia la mejilla de Nico, dejando un rastro de esa sustancia. A los poco segundos aventuro su boca a aquella área y con su lengua comenzó a lamer el rastro que dejo, saboreando con placer tanto la salsa de tomate como la piel de la mayor. Se separó y se acercó al oído de Nico.

-Esta delicioso Nico-chan. – exclamo mordiendo el lóbulo de la pelinegra.

-Maki… - apenas pudo decir, su respiración comenzaba agitarse. Sentía mucho calor en el lugar. Vio como volvía a repetir aquel procedimiento con la salsa, solo que en vez de ponerle en la mejilla fue en dirección a su cuello. Se estremeció al sentir aquel caliente líquido espesa tocar su punto débil, para luego sentir como una lengua húmeda y áspera acariciaba de abajo hacia arriba en su delicado cuello borrando todo rastro de salsa.

"¡Ma-Maldición! ¿De verdad me está comiendo con salsa?" pensó Nico observando como de nuevo hacia lo mismo solo que en diferentes lugares como su mandíbula y su clavícula. Al parecer iba a seguir molestándola con eso al menos que le diera el permiso de tener relaciones.

-Nico-chan quier…

-¡Bien, Bien! – La interrumpió dándole su consentimiento, además ya le invadieron la ganas también de hacerlo.- p-pero antes apaga la hornalla antes que los tallarines se hagan puré.

Asintiendo con la cabeza hizo lo que Nico le pidió.

Al instante volvió a juntar sus labios colocando sus manos en los costados de la cintura de la pelinegra, quien rodeo su cuello con los brazos haciendo más profundo el beso. Durante su sesión de beso Maki bajo sus manos hasta la parte de atrás de los muslos de la pelinegra y con fuerte apretón la levanto haciéndola sentar en la mesada. Pero no conto con que no había mucho lugar en esa parte por lo que provoco que Nico se golpeara la cabeza contra el gabinete. Y en consecuencia se separa del beso con un gemido de dolor y la mirara molesta.

-L-Lo siento… - se disculpó con la respiración entrecortada. Sin esperar una respuesta volvió a capturar esos pequeños labios rosados. Agarrándola nuevamente por los muslos, la elevo haciendo que jadeara durante el beso y rodeara su cintura con las piernas. Camino hasta la mesada del medio de la cocina y la coloco sobre aquel mármol frio, para su suerte no era tan alto.

Con el ánimo subido de nuevo aceleraron el movimiento de sus bocas, transformándolo en un beso feroz. De vez en cuando chupaban y mordían el labio inferior de la otra obteniendo más gemidos de placer. Moviendo un par de cosas que se encontraban en la mesada, empujo con delicadeza a la pelinegra haciendo que quedara tumbada sobre el mármol.

Se separó un poco en busca de aire dejando que un hilo de saliva sea la conexión de sus labios. Miraba con fascinación esos orbes rubí contaminado de pura lujuria exigiéndole que continuara. Bajo su cabeza hasta llegar al cuello de Nico, besándolo y dejando leves marcas rojizas que desaparecerían en poco tiempo, bajo sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho y comenzó a masajearlo duramente por encima de la ropa. Con su propia cadera creaba pequeña fricciones contra la entrepierna de la mayor, envistiéndola de en vez en cuando.

Nico se encontraba gimiendo el nombre de la pelirroja cuando sentía su entrepierna rozar contra la suya, masajeando indirectamente su clítoris. Después de estar unos minutos en aquella posición, Maki se aleja y hace la pelinegra se vuelva a sentar.

Con impaciencia y deseo de sentir directamente la piel de la mayor, le arrebata la campera junto a la musculosa y desabrocha su sostén dejando que caiga sobre sus piernas. Antes de dirigirse a los pechos recién expuesto mordió la clavícula de Nico y dejo una gran marca morada con su boca, para luego bajar mientras dejaba un rastro de su saliva hasta terminar en los pequeños senos. Sin esperar más, lamio aquella zona antes de empezar a chuparlo febrilmente. Notaba como el pezón izquierdo comenzaba a endurecerse dentro de su boca, y con una mano masajeaba el lado derecho provocando que la pelinegra arqueara su espalda gimiendo más fuerte el nombre 'Maki', a la vez que sus manos se hundían entre los cabellos escarlata.

Después de un periodo corto de recibir aquellas acciones que la llenaba de placer, algo le comenzó a molestar.

-M-Maki-chan… Mmm… por favor… ahh – rogaba no soportando más el calor que desprendía su entrepierna, exigiendo inmediata atención.

Acatando la indirecta de la pelinegra aventuro su mano libre hacia abajo, sintiendo como la piel se erizaba con cada rose. No queriendo hacer esperar más a la mayor, metió su mano dentro de los pantalones cortos y de la ropa interior, tocando esa zona muy húmeda y caliente. Movía su mano de arriba abajo palpando todas las partes, excepto aquella protuberancia llena de nervios que se encontraba hinchada de tanta excitación.

-¡Maldita sea Maki! N-no juegues – exclamo desesperada no tolerando los jugueteo de la pelirroja. Quería liberar a toda costa aquella presión que se acumulaba en la parte baja de su abdomen, pero Maki no estaba ayudando para nada.

"Más… más Nico-chan ¡Ruégame más!" pensaba extasiada Maki, absorbiendo en su cerebro los jadeos, gemidos y ruegos de la pelinegra. Continuo molestándola hasta que…

-¡M-Maldición! Hazlo de una vez…

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se separó del pecho de la mayor y se movió hasta su boca iniciando un beso lleno de lujuria, invadiendo su boca con la lengua mientras que dos de sus dedos se dirigieron hacia la entrada y sin esperar la penetro sin gentileza alguna. Dándole lo que tanto pedía su compañera quien dejaba salir muchos gemidos ahogados. Sentía como las paredes interiores apretaban y succionaba sus largos dedos, por lo que comenzó a moverlos de adentro afuera repetidamente y con cada segundo que pasaba aceleraba cada vez más el movimiento de su mano.

Nico no tardo en mover su propia cadera aumentando más la fricción que sentía en su interior, al fin la pelirroja había dejado de jugar y se había puesto seria. Se separó del beso al sentir como Maki apretaba y movía su clítoris con el pulgar, incrementando las ondas de calor y del placer. Su cerebro estaba haciendo cortocircuito por todas aquellas sensaciones que adoraba, y se le suma la gran succión que recibía en su cuello. Sus gemidos y jadeos se amplificaron de gran manera tirándola sobre el borde, apretó con fuerza la ropa de la menor. Con el tiempo lo inevitable sucedió, Nico había llegado a su tal esperado y exquisito orgasmo acompañado de un gran grito que retumbo en aquella cocina, para luego apoyar sin fuerza alguna su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirroja tratando de controlar su respiración que se había descontrolado por completo en todo ese éxtasis y lujuria.

Maki rodeo con sus brazos en forma posesiva (sin que se diera cuenta) el cuerpo sin energía de la pelinegra. Satisfecha de haber obtenido lo que quería… pero ¿Qué era lo que quería?

.

.

.

* * *

Como cuando la pantera siente una leve amenaza en su territorio 7u7

¿Chocolate? ¿Crema? Por favor gente ¡La salsa manda! :v jajaja. Vaya… ahora se me antojo esa comida :3

Dioses… escribir lemmon estando ebria xD sorry… el 21 fue mi cumpleaños je había que festejar ¿No?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 4 e.e

Nos vemos en la próxima. Saludos ^^

PD: ¿Qué habrá sido lo que impedido una noche salvaje NozoMaki? ¬u¬


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas Noche gente! Y... Ummm nose que decir Dx.. Les dejo el capitulo numero 5 de esta historia.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece... Porque sino ya saben uwu**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Había pasado más de una semana desde esa noche, una semana en la cual estuvo inquietando un poco a cierta pelirroja debido a una leve confusión que sentía en sus adentros, le fue extraño su comportamiento de esa noche. No, ella no era tonta. Maki sabía perfectamente que ese día había sentido celos. Y por culpa de ese sentimiento tuvo ese 'extraño' comportamiento fuera de lo normal, lo reconocía a pesar de tratar de negarlo fuertemente… pero si pensaba en aquello siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que esos celos fueron provocados por la cercanía que Nico tenía con la peli jengibre, y con 'cercanía' se refería a la amistad que poseían, nada más. Ya que para Maki, la pelinegra era la única persona que tenía en esto momentos y a quien consideraba como su mejor amiga, a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían, a pesar de lo diferente pero al mismo tiempo iguales que eran, a pesar de las peleas que a veces tenían y de que había momentos en donde parecían más que amigas en consecuencia de su 'acuerdo' pero eso no era de importancia en este asunto (¿o sí?). Además, Maki era de esas personas que eran algo posesivo, aunque por su orgullo nunca lo admitiría ante nadie y si alguien se lo dijera, ella lo negaría.

Pero en esto había algo raro… ¿Por qué no sintió celos con sus otras dos amigas, Nozomi y Eli?

Cielos… que no debería estar pensando en esto ahora, no cuando tenía que terminar uno de sus trabajo que tendría que entregar en dos días a cierto estricto profesor. Lo mejor será dejar el tema de lado porque ya se estaba dando una pequeña, muy pequeña idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo de verdad con ella, y era algo que no le agradaba, y en el fondo rogaba que su leve sospecha fuera solo una ilusión o una simple confusión. Sin decir que era imposible en estos momentos, ya que ella misma se había impuesto evitar a toda costa o por lo menos por ahora aquel aterrador sentimiento que le asustaba de tan solo pensarlo.

"con una sola experiencia ya fue más que suficiente." Pensó con tristeza apretando los puños contra sus piernas.

Dejando salir un profundo suspiro de cansancio y despejando su mente de aquella cuestión o confusión, se concentró en la actualidad. Se encontraba en la biblioteca de su universidad, sentada en la mesa más apartada de los demás con varios libros sobre la mesa con la mayoría ya leído y entendido. Miro a su alrededor notando que todos los estudiantes estaban haciendo sus cosas, como estudiando o haciendo trabajos iguales a ella, pero a diferencia que los demás estaban en grupo, en cambio, ella estaba sola… pero Maki lo prefería así, porque pensaba que un compañero solo le estorbaría. Además el trabajo era individual cosa que le agradaba de gran forma.

Después de estar unos minutos más leyendo decidió que ya era suficiente lectura para el día de hoy. Igualmente ya le estaban doliendo los ojos por tantos textos que leía. Pero se sentía satisfecha con el progreso que tuvo con el trabajo, a pesar de que varias veces su mente se desvió por culpa de cierta noche con cierta pelinegra. Últimamente su compañera de departamento ha estado invadiendo sin permiso y descaradamente su cabeza.

"¡Basta! Deja de pensar en eso… mejor dicho, en ella. Hay cosas más importante en que pensar… no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías." se regañaba por dentro por dejar que su mente se desviara, de nuevo.

– Maldición ¿Cómo me pude olvidar los lentes? – se dijo molesta notando su vista un poco nublosa mientras se paraba, con un bufido comenzó a ordenar sus cosas preparándolas para guardarlas en su mochila. No tardó mucho en tener todas sus cosas guardadas, reviso el lugar en donde se encontraba asegurándose de no olvidarse nada. Una vez que termino de ver y afirmar que tenía todo, emprendió a dirigirse a hacia la bibliotecaria que se encontraba cerca de la entrada/salida del lugar.

– Hola Shirase-san, me llevare este libro para un trabajo. – le informo Maki a la chica de pelo purpura y ojos de color marrón rojizo. Le dio su tarjeta de identificación de estudiante junto al libro para registrar el préstamo del libro.

– Oh, Hola Nishikino-san. De acuerdo, aguarde un segundo mientras hago el registro. – devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Maki al ver que tomaba la tarjeta y empezaba a teclear en la computadora, desvió su mirada al techo mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro. Su cuerpo se sentía un poco pesado y los ojos le picaban. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor en busca de distracción hasta que la voz de la bibliotecaria se vuelve a escuchar, obteniendo su atención.

– Aquí tiene Nishikino-san. – le entrega la tarjeta con el libro. Maki no tarda en agarrarlo y guardarlo en su mochila, con ansias de ya salir de aquel lugar. – Últimamente se lleva muchos libros, Nishikino-san. Puede que suene como una entrometida pero no debería sobre esforzarse.

– Hay muchos trabajos por hacer en este periodo y no me gusta dejar las cosas para después. Y no se preocupe, me lo dicen mucho. – un tenue rubor aparece en sus mejillas ante la mirada preocupada de la peli púrpura. No queriendo estar más en esa extraña situación, se despide. – Hasta luego, Shirase-san.

Sin esperar una respuesta o algo, retoma su camino hacia la salida. Antes de pasar por la doble puerta de vidrio logra escuchar un 'Hasta luego Nishikino-san'. Ya fuera de la biblioteca recibe con molestia los rayos del sol en su rostro, brindado por una ventana del pasillo.

A mitad de camino hacia la salida del lugar fue interceptada por una voz, ya se había detenido como para fingir no haberla oído, sin decir que el pasillo estaba vacío. Su humor fue empeorando ya sabiendo quienes estaban a su espalda.

– ¡Hey Maki-san! – saludo con una sonrisa la castaña dueña de unos orbes esmeralda.

Dándose la vuelta y con un suspiro interno devolvió el saludo. Solo se centró en la persona que estaba en el medio de las tres.- Hola Tsubasa.

– ¡Wow! Mira Erena cuanto atrevimiento tiene al ignorarnos – comento con voz burlona una de las acompañantes de Tsubasa, cuando la pelirroja no la miro. La nombrada solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario provocativo de la anterior. Ya lo veía venir, solo esperaba que no pasara de pequeñas palabras provocativas a insultos.

– Oh… disculpa por eso Yukki-san. – hablo sin ganas restándole importancia a aquel comentario. Volviendo a ignorarla, dirigió su vista a Erena. – Hola Erena.

– Hola Maki – sonrió levemente en forma de disculpa. – disculpa la actitud de Anju, hoy no tuvo un buen día.

– Parece que nunca tiene un buen día. – respondió Maki sonriendo de lado.

Anju ante aquello se molestó y estaba a punto de expresarlo, sino fuera porque su amiga de orbes esmeralda se adelantó y hablo, ya sabiendo lo que pasaría si dejaba que hablara.

– Cálmate Anju… vine a proponerle algo a Maki, no a que pelees. – suspiro cansada cuando escucho un 'Tch' en forma de queja por parte de su amiga. No entendía porque siempre era agresiva con la persona que le interesaba. Ella sabía que a Anju le gustaba Erena, asique con eso descartaba una teoría peligrosa. Después de todo las tres eran amigas de la infancia, siempre estaban juntas gracias a que los padres de sus amigas que eran los mejores amigos de su querido padre, quien era uno de los socios importante del hospital Nishikino.

– ¿Qué sucede, Tsubasa? – pregunto un poco interesada al ver seriedad en su rostro. Pero ese gramo de interés que tenía, se esfumo cuando esa 'seriedad' fue remplazada por un brillo extraño en sus ojos y una sonrisa traviesa. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber detenido su marcha y dejar que naciera la curiosidad por aquella engañosa expresión. –Si es para una cita… desde ahora te digo que no.

– jajaja, no es por eso… no ahora – Maki frunció el ceño. – en fin, quería invitarte a una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta? – pregunto desconcertada.

– Sí, una fiesta que se realizara en mi casa. Sera divertido ¿verdad, chicas? – miro a su dos amigas. Una asintió sin ganas mientras que la otra, solo miraba molesta. Cuando noto que la pelirroja iba a irse y a negarse a su invitación, agrego. – ah, y no voy a aceptar un No por respuesta, Maki-san. – finalizo colocándose enfrente para impedirle la huida.

– Las fiestas no me interesan. – informo molesta apretándose el puente de la nariz. Se sentía agotada tanto mentalmente como físicamente y esta charla ya le estaba empeorando el dolor de cabeza.

– Vamos Maki-san, será divertido. Además, puedes invitar a quien quieras, mientras más mejor. – insistió sonriéndole y agregando un guiño a su oración.

"Dios, dame un respiro" pensó Maki, ya irritada. Quería irse rápido de ese lugar que no hacía más que ponerla de mal humor. Iba a seguir negándose pero al no tener escapatoria y sabiendo que iba a molestarle hasta que aceptara, decidió acceder a la invitación. Esperando no arrepentirse en el futuro.

– Bien, Bien, iré. Ahora ¿me puedo ir? Ya no aguanto estar más en este lugar. – bufo molesta aplastándose los ojos que no dejaban de dolerle.

– Claro – contesto feliz. Haciéndose un lado, dándole el camino libre.

Maki no tardo en empezar a caminar rápido, huyendo de ese lugar antes de que pase otro evento desafortunado que le haga desperdiciar más su tiempo. Cuando estaba por salir del pasillo la voz de Tsubasa se volvió a escuchar.

– Te mandare un mensaje cuando falten pocos días, con la dirección, la fecha y el horario. Y no te preocupes, ya tengo tu numero.- dijo elevando un poco la voz y lo último con picardía.

Maki estaba ignorando sus palabras hasta que escucho las últimas. Sorprendida freno en seco y con incredulidad se giró para reclamarle y exigirle una explicación de cómo había obtenido su número, ella no recuerda dárselo nunca. Pero cuando miro ya no se encontraban ninguna de las tres.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Susurro estupefacta. – agh, qué más da… - con esas palabras retomo su caminata a la salida del lugar. Queriendo llegar rápido a su departamento y tomar un largo baño, esperando que le borre el cansancio y los dolores.

Ya una vez a fuera de la universidad comenzó a dirigirse a su departamento, tendría que caminar debido a que su auto estaba en mantenimiento. Las personas pasaban por su lado casi chocándola ya que cada quien estaba concentrado en su propia vida, mientras que ella seguía dejando que sus pensamientos volvieran automáticamente a una sola persona.

¿Acaso no tenía otra cosa en que pensar?

Volvió a suspirar estando parada frente a la peatonal, esperando que el semáforo para ellos cambiara. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto suspiros fue dando en el día y algo le decía que aun habría más en lo que quedaba de el. Y el calor del clima tampoco estaba ayudando en su estado de ánimo. Hasta se preguntó si su compañera de departamento estaría sufriendo lo mismo que ella.

De nuevo sus pensamientos regresaron a la chef que se autodenominaba la numero uno del universo.

"Que ridículo…" pensó con una sonrisa cruzando junto a la demás personas la calle. Le daba gracias imaginarla con un uniforme de chef profesional y con un cartel en la mano que tenía escrito: '¡La gran chef número uno del universo! La grandiosa Nico-Nii~' la estatura tampoco favorecía en su imagen mental.

¡Ah!

– ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? – se preguntó mirando al cielo, especialmente al sol que brillaba sin compasión alguna entre las edificaciones. Y pensar que todo esto lo había provocado esa noche, en donde sus supuestos 'celos' habían mandado en sus acciones.

Mirando como las nubes ocultaban temporalmente al sol, volvió a recordar.

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Los segundos pasaban en la cocina y Maki seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la pelinegra que ya había regulado la respiración._

– _¿Maki-chan?_

– _¿Hmm? – pregunto sin soltarla, le era demasiado agradable estar en esa posición. Le gustaba la calidez que sentía en su pecho, hasta no le parecía desagradable para nada si se quedaban así para siempre…_

– _Umm… podrías soltarme. Tengo hambre – le solicito con incomodidad. Maki ante las palabras reacciono rápido saliendo del ensueño y soltandola al dar dos paso hacia atrás con la cara caliente en vergüenza. Recién se daba cuenta del extraño ambiente que había provocado._

– _Ah, lo siento. – desvió la mirada para cualquier lado menos el rostro de la mayor._

" _¿Qué estaba haciendo?" se preguntó por dentro sintiendo sus manos sudorosas y el corazón agitado._

– _Maki, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto confundida por la actitud de la menor mientras iba acomodándose la ropa. Aunque lo mejor sería tomarse un baño pero ella de verdad tenía hambre._

– _S-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – "¿por qué me siento tan nerviosa? No debería estarlo."_

– _Bueno porque…_

– _Sabes Nico-chan, en realidad no tengo hambre. Así que come sin mí, buenas noches. – a pasos rápido huyo de la cocina con un revoltijo tanto en su estómago como en su cabeza._

– _Espera… Maki. – trato de detenerla pero ya era tarde. Solo bajo la mano que había extendido mientras escucha el ruido de una puerta cerrarse._

 _En tanto Maki ya en su habitación se había dejado deslizar contra la puerta, quedando sentada y con las manos tapándose la cara que se encontraba en una tonalidad roja._

– _¿Qué diablos… acaba de suceder? – se preguntó confundía ocultando su boca detrás de una mano, escuchando su corazón haciendo estruendo en sus oídos._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Parpadeando salió del trance deteniendo su marcha. Miro a sus lados para saber en dónde se encontraba cuando se percató que no estaba cerca de su departamento. Después de todo caminar con la mente en otro lado no era tan bueno.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué hago en este lugar? – se preguntó entre confundida y con desagrado, no entendiendo porque había terminado caminando hasta un lugar así.

Antes que se diera cuenta se encontraba parada frente una tienda de mangas y doujins.

Para su suerte o desgracia su pregunta fue contestada cuando a través del vidrio que dejaba ver que había adentro, diviso una silueta demasiado familiar para ella, detrás de la caja registradora. Achicando un poco los ojos para aclarar su vista pudo identificar que era ella. La persona que últimamente estaba interfiriendo en sus pensamientos y dificultando su concentración en los estudios. Al parecer sus pies la llevaron inconscientemente al lugar del trabajo de su compañera mientras estaba reflexionando sobre su recuerdo.

Tuvo el impulso de darse la vuelta y salir lo más rápido de esa tienda, ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo ese día. Lo mejor sería tomar ese apetecible baño y terminar el fastidioso trabajo. Con determinación dio la vuelta pero cuando estaba por dar la marcha, noto por su visión periférica que ya había sido descubierta. Y eso lo decía porque al girar la cabeza en aquella dirección, se encontró con unos orbes rubí que la miraban con sorpresa en ellos.

Lo de huir ya quedaba descartado, sería extraño que se fuera después de haberla visto. Dejando salir una gran cantidad de oxigeno se dirigió hacia la entrada.

"¿Huir?" se preguntó de camino a la caja registradora.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Maki-chan? – pregunto la pelinegra sin ocultar la sorpresa en su tono.

– umm... No lose. – respondió con honestidad mientras le inspeccionaba la vestimenta de trabajo. Cosa que le causaba un poco de gracia. "¿Dónde quedo el 'Hola'?" pensó con leve irritación.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes? – el ceño de Nico se contrajo expresando confusión.

– Pasaba por aquí, supongo. – ahora inspeccionaba su alrededor.

– Huh… por alguna razón no puedo creerte.

– Es la verdad, Nico-chan. Si tanto te molesta que este aquí, me iré. – Molesta la miro a los ojos pero por alguna razón no pudo sostener mucho la mirada. Mirando hacia la calle, agrego. – hoy hace calor.

– ¿Huh? Sabes que no es eso, solo se me hizo raro verte por aquí. No hagas tanto drama, Maki-chan. – Se quejó. – Y respecto a lo otro no tengo idea, eh estado aquí toda la tarde… pero eso parece... y... ¡Oh! – exclamo golpeando no muy fuerte el mostrador, atrayendo la atención de Maki. Esta al mirarla se puso nerviosa por la brillante sonrisa que le dio.- No me digas que…. Que estas aquí porque me extrañaste, Maki-chan~

– No, definitivamente esa no es la razón.- corto con una expresión estoica.

– Buuh lastimas mis sentimientos. – dijo fingiendo una expresión de dolor, colocando sus brazos en el mostrador y apoyando su rostro en ellos. – Yo sí, te extrañe, Maki-chan. – finalizo con un puchero.

– C-Como sea… – dijo desviando la mirada de nuevo con un tenues sonrojo en su cara. Lo último la había tomado con la guardia baja. Pero ¿No era normal que las amigas se extrañen? No debería haberle afectado mucho esa declaración.

– Tan deshonesta como siempre. En fin, en media hora termina mi turno, ¿Me esperas? – pregunto con una sonrisa y poniéndose derecha en el lugar.

– Supongo que te esperare. De todas formas no me dejarías ir.

Antes que Nico pudiera responder a sus palabras, una nueva voz se escuchó desde el fondo de la tienda. Robándole la atención de la pelinegra a Maki, cosa que le provoco que frunciera un poco las cejas.

– Nico-san, ¿Me traes la caja que está bajo el estante de atrás? – pregunto un chico que se dejó ver en la estantería del fondo de una esquina para hacer más fácil su ubicación.

– Claro, Makabe-kun. – le respondió al chico que sonreía. De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron. – ya vengo, Maki-chan. – con eso se excusó y se fue con una caja en las manos.

Maki solo se quedó observándola irse al lado del chico, que con timidez agarro la caja y lo abrió. Suspiro de nuevo cansada y se preguntó ¿Porque acepto quedarse? En silencio miraba la interacción de su amiga con aquel chico, hablaban y se reían mientras iban reponiendo mangas en un estante. Parecían llevarse bien.

– Por suerte a Nico-chan no le interesan los chicos. – soltó en voz baja antes de volver a suspirar, relajando los musculo que se encontraban algo tenso.

"¿Por suerte?" pensó disgustada por la elección de sus palabras. Agito rápidamente su cabeza frenando todo pensamiento antes de que llegaran a cierta conclusión. Pero eso solo provoco que se sostuviera la cara por el repentino dolor de cabeza. Aunque curiosamente se había olvidado que existía aquel dolor, desde que cruzo mirada con…

–Basta. – se dijo con la mandíbula tensa. Se alejó de la entrada, yendo hacia cualquier lado no queriendo pensar más en aquellas estupideces, según ella. Sin que se diera cuenta termino en la sección de Doujins, y cuando noto que estaba ahí, se ruborizo furiosamente porque termino en cierto lugar de Doujins.

– A-Así que… también tienen ese tipo de cosas… – trato de mirar al piso, ya que a sus lados habían imágenes con diferente tipo de parejas y con poca ropa en posiciones comprometedoras. Maldiciendo por dentro y avergonzada, empezó a volver por donde vino hasta que se detuvo de golpe y perpleja cuando vio en uno de los estante una portada con cierta pareja que se le hacía demasiado… familiar. Su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos no dejaban de abrirse por el asombro.

"¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!" grito en sus adentros sosteniendo entre sus manos un doujinshi que tenia de portada a dos chicas: una pelinegra sentada con la parte superior toda desabrochada dejando ver una gran parte de piel desnuda, las manos atadas con un moño celeste con líneas azules y blanco, tenía la falda escolar abrochada y para finalizar el aspecto de esa chica que se parecía tanto a cierta compañera de departamento, tenía las pantis bajada hasta las rodillas. A su lado se posicionaba de rodilla una pelirroja que era idéntica a ella, con todo el uniforme (un uniforme que se parecía al que usaba en su secundaria) puesto excepto que tenía el saco un poco caído. Para su horror esa pelirroja sujetaba de forma demasiado posesiva a su pareja.

– S-S-S-Son iguales a mí y a…. – Miro de un lado a otro asegurándose de que no había nadie, y por un impulso desconocido comenzó a ojearlo con mucho interés. Su rostro se ponía cada vez más ardiente mientras más miraba. – ¡Sí! Son iguales a nosotras. – confirmo sin saber que pensar. Lo cerró cuando se sintió rara y con varias preguntas tratando de colarse en sus pensamientos como; ¿Cómo sería la actitud de Nico, si le atara las muñecas? Impidiendo las insinuaciones inconscientes de su imaginación, busco el nombre del autor. – Ooshima To…

– Vaya… no sabía que a Maki-chan le interesaban esas cosas…– una voz burlona se escuchó detrás de una ahora pálida Maki.

Con terror se giró despacio, quedando frente a la pelinegra que tenía las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus labios tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de burla. Aquel doujin se le resbalo de la mano cayendo inevitablemente al suelo, siendo el último ruido antes de que un silencio se generara entre ellas.

La mente de Maki se puso a toda marcha tratando de generar una buena excusa, ya que no quería decirle que solo le llamo la atención por la pareja que tenía en la portada. Pero al ver que nada se le ocurría en ese momento, lo más razonable sería… negar a más no poder.

– N-No es lo que parece, Nico-chan… yo solo… – se quedó en silencio, maldiciendo por dentro por quedar en esa absurda y embarazosa situación. El sudor comenzó a generarse en sus manos y en su nuca.

Para su desgracia, la risa de la mayor no se hizo esperar. – Quien diría que a la estudiosa Nishikino le gusta el hentai. Pero no te preocupes, Maki-chan. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

– ¡Te dije que no eso, idiota! S-solo estaba… – se volvió a callar antes de revelar la razón, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. ¿Cómo es que estaba tan nerviosa? Cuando antes fácilmente podía salir de una situación así. Aunque nunca paso por una situación como esta. Pero antes que nada… ¿Por qué le tenía que dar una explicación a Nico de lo que estaba haciendo?

– ¿Solo estabas…? – se le acerco invadiendo de a poco el espacio personal de la menor. Y se alejó cuando la expresión de Maki se transformó de pánico, a una de molestia. Dándole más gracia a la situación.

–Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Nico-chan. Además, ¿no deberías estar trabajando? ¿Qué haces aquí? – lanzo preguntas en defensa cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que sus preguntas fueron algo absurdas, pero a ella le daba igual, se sentía un poco débil para seguir pensando.

"Cambiando de tema… eh~ Maki-chan." pensó divertida mientras miraba con cautela exactamente que estaba leyendo la menor. Mala idea. Ahora era ella la que sentía su rostro un poco caliente, también al igual que Maki había reaccionado de esa forma cuando lo vio por primera vez. "De todo los doujin que había, ¡¿Justo tuvo que encontrar 'ese'?!". Volvió a mirar a la futura doctora que seguía avergonzada y con el ceño fruncido, dándole una linda expresión.

– No tienes por qué abochornarte, Maki-chan. Nico también tiene algunos en su habitación… mis favoritos son los de Negitoro y NanoFate, pero eso es un secreto ¿De acuerdo? – guiño un ojo con intensión de relajar el ambiente. "Lo mejor sería dejar pasar esta situación" medito notando algo extraña a su amiga.

– ¿Qué? – tras la pregunta quedo con la mirada aturdida por la nueva información. En su cabeza se hizo una nota mental sobre no entrar a la habitación de Nico, si no es en su compañía. "¿Compañía? Ehh… ¡Detente!".

– Además… vine a buscarte, Maki-chan. Para irnos a casa. – hablo aprovechando la descompostura de la pelirroja. Dejando el tema anterior por terminado. – Al parecer mi turno ya termino. – agrego viendo el cambio de expresión de la otra, a una confundida.

– Pero aun no pasaron ni más de 10 minutos. – recalco después de haber recobrado la compostura. Aunque lo mejor para ella sería salir lo más rápido de ese lugar, si quería evitar que continúen las burlas de Nico. Así que lo más favorables; es marcharse sin cuestionar. – No importa, tengo que continuar con mi trabajo.

Nico asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

– Bien, antes que nos vayamos… levanta lo que tiraste y déjalo en su lugar. – ordeno ya caminando hacia la entrada del lugar, sin quitar la burla en su voz. Pero antes de que Maki lo colocara en el estante, agrego con un tono insinuante... – a menos que quieras comprarlo, Maki-chan.

– ¡Que no tengo interés en estas cosas! – lo coloco en su lugar y fue tras Nico que no dejaba de reírse, ocultando la vergüenza en sus bromas.

Con Nico despidiéndose de su compañero de trabajo, ambas se fueron de aquel establecimiento. Pasaron por un supermercado en compra de la comida, antes de llegar a su destino final; aunque se tardaron un poco debido a cierta amante de tomates que quería llevarse todo el tomate del lugar.

~…~

– ¡Por dios, Maki-chan! ¿Acaso eres una niña? – la mencionada bajo la mirada con vergüenza entrando después de Nico al departamento, quien colocaba las llaves en una mesita antes de levantar una de sus manos con la bolsa de supermercado y señalarlo. – Con esto es más que suficiente.

– Cá-Cállate – refunfuño a lo bajo y mirar para un lado. Sabía que Nico tenía razón pero no pudo evitar querer traer más de lo necesario al ver muchas de esas deliciosas esferas rojas frente a sus ojos. Estaba molesta pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que hayan comprado… bueno en realidad, que Nico haya comprado tomates, ya que ella no tenía dinero encima. Lo que Maki no sabía era que los tomates no estaban en la lista de Nico, pero esta al ver los ojos brillosos de su compañera que parecían a los de una niña pequeña, decidió agregarlo. Hasta trajo más de lo improvisado, le parecía un delito no consentirla cuando tenía esa linda expresión en el rostro. Y sabía que había valido la pena en el momento que la vio sonreír, pero no lo pudo apreciar mucho debido a que se encontraba agarrando los tomates y calculando el precio.

Nico negó con la cabeza en respuesta caminando hacia la cocina, podía escuchar algunos murmureos quejosos de la pelirroja, después de todo estaba caminando detrás de ella con las demás bolsas.

– Deja de quejarte y ayúdame a guardar las cosas, Maki-chan. – le reprocho dejando las bolsas sobre la mesada del centro. Maki obedeció en silencio sin quejas, quería terminar rápido para tomar al fin esa deseosa ducha e ir a su cuarto a continuar con su trabajo. Aunque aún tenía un día para terminarlo, pero para ella era mejor concentrarse en eso antes de seguir pensando en otras cosas.

– Listo, me iré a tomar una ducha. – le informo a Nico dejando la última cosa en su lugar.

– Ohh, también quiero tomar una ducha ¿Nos bañamos juntas, Maki-chan? Dejare que talles la hermosa espalda de Nico.

– ¡D-De ninguna manera! – objetó con las mejillas encendida mirando la sonrisa traviesa de la mayor. – hazlo cuando yo termine de usarlo. – con esas palabras abandono la cocina dejando a la pelinegra con un puchero en los labios. De ningún modo se bañarían juntas, sería peligroso para ella. Además aún seguía algo confundida, tenía que pensar en muchas cosas y no tenía por qué sufrir un momento de tentación. No, no era como si tuviera que pasar algo más que solo bañarse si entraban juntas.

– Creo que estoy pensando de más… – se dijo antes de suspirar. Ya se encontraba en su cuarto buscando un cambio de ropa después de haber dejados sus cosas en el escritorio. Con solo mirar los libros y las hojas se le intensificaba el dolor de cabeza, dudó si dejarlo para mañana ya que solo tenía una clase a la mañana por la ausencia de un profesor que se encontraba enfermo. No, sus padres siempre le decía que no había que dejar las cosas para último momento, si podía hacerlo ahora era mejor hacerlo.

Cerró los cajones de su mueble y con el cambio de ropa en mano, se dirigió al baño.

Abriendo la canilla dejando que el agua se acumule dentro de la bañera, comenzó a desvestirse. Colocando la ropa limpia en un mueble mientras que la sucia lo metía dentro de una canasta, el dolor de cabeza aún estaba presente pero era soportable en estos momento por lo que esperaría a tomar una pastilla después de cenar. Aprovechando que aún no se llenaba la bañera, limpio su cuerpo de todo sudor que poseía encima. Una vez terminado cerró la canilla de la tina y fue sumergiendo su cuerpo en la calidez del agua, era demasiado agradable sentir como la tensión de su cuerpo se iba esfumando, dejándole paso a la relajación. Soltó un gran suspiro de placidez cuando del hombro para abajo ya se encontraba debajo del agua.

De su cabeza todo comenzaba a desaparecer como si todo lo vivido ese día no hubiera existido, cerro sus parpados con la intención de fusionarse con aquellas agradable sensaciones que se iban apoderando de su esbelto cuerpo. Hasta el sueño le estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero sabía que era demasiado arriesgado que eso sucediera, así que solo continuo con despejar su mente de la realidad.

Mientras tanto afuera del baño parada delante la puerta, se encontraba cierta persona con solo una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo, con una expresión que indicaba que estaba por hacer una travesura.

Maki que ya se encontraba totalmente relajada y semiconsciente en la tina del baño con el agua tibia cumpliendo la misión de borrarle el agotamiento del cuerpo, no escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Aunque su compañera se había tomado las molestias de ser cuidadosa al entrar. Tampoco pudo darse cuenta de la sonrisa juguetona que poseía la mayor al ver que sus pasos cuidadosos dieron frutos.

Recién cuando se percató del agua moviéndose y del ruido de un pequeño chapoteo indicándole que alguien se estaba metiendo en la tina, abrió sus ojos. La boca no tardo en abrirse en sorpresa viendo a la pelinegra desnuda que de apoco terminaba de sentarse delante suyo.

– Nico-chan, ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – pregunto impactada sintiendo su corazón acelerarse de a poco. Por instinto trato de tapar sus partes privadas, obteniendo una mirada de confusión por parte de la nombrada.

– Te dije que también quería tomar un baño, Maki-chan… ahh~ que bien se siente el agua. – contesto relajada, dejando que el agua se apegara a su pequeño cuerpo. Para la mala suerte de Maki la tina no era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeña, aun así tuvo de poner sus piernas para un lado dándole espacio a las piernas de Nico. Trato de ignorar los suaves roces que tenían accidentalmente entre sus piernas.

– Y yo dije que esperaras hasta que yo terminara. – argumento con los nervios carcomiéndole el cuerpo. – además, ocupas mucho lugar y así no me puedo relajar. Así que vete Nico-chan y espera a que salga. – se cruzó de brazos esperando que su compañera haga lo que había dicho.

– No, ya estoy aquí Maki-chan. No quiero salir. – se negó antes de mover su mano y salpicarle en la cara. – Vamos Maki-chan.

– Dije que no, quiero estar tranquila y relajada. – le devuelve el ataque salpicándole pero con más cantidad de agua. La afectada la mira con un puchero hasta que este desaparece y en su lugar nace una sonrisa. Un mal presentimiento cruzo por el cuerpo de la menor.

– Ohh, Bueno… – dice con diversión mientras se levanta un poco. Pero en vez de salir de la bañera se acerca a Maki que la miraba atentamente con recelo. – si lo que te molesta es que no te puedes relajar… yo puedo ayudarte con eso. – con cada palabra que había dicho se fue acercando hasta colocarse encima de ella y sentarse en su regazo con cada rodilla apoyada en los costado de Maki.

– ¿Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo id…?

– Shhh, Maki-chan. – puso un dedo sobre los labios de la mencionada, quien se calló sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse y su rostro ruborizarse. Podía oler un aroma a fresas en el aliento de la mayor, esa respiración caliente que le acariciaba los labios provocándole un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, sus rostros estaban muy cerca para su gusto.

En tanto Nico al no ver ningún movimiento en contra, continúo con un guiño. – dicen que los besos ayudan a uno a relajarse.

No le dio ni tiempo en procesar las palabras a la pelirroja, cuando acorto la pequeña distancia que había entre ellas. Apoyo con suavidad sus labios contra el otro par y la beso con mucha lentitud pareciendo casi una acción íntima. Mientras que Maki se estremecía por el contacto aun no saliendo del aturdimiento, pero era consciente que sus labios ya estaban moviéndose al ritmo de la otra. Los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaron aflojarse, y sus brazos a enrollarse alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la persona que tenía enfrente.

¿Acaso estaba correspondiendo el beso? ¿Qué había pasado con lo que estuvo meditando en el día?

Un fugaz roce en su labio inferior por una lengua, le provoco una tenues corriente eléctrica a su columna y un desvió en sus pensamientos. La temperatura empezaba a elevarse dentro de ella, dando paso a la excitación junto a un revoltijo desconocido enrollarse en la boca del estómago. Aunque no duro mucho debido a la ausencia de unos finos labios sobre los suyos.

– ¿Y-Ya estas relajada? – pregunto para recuperar el aire en sus pulmones mientras la miraba a los ojos con un peculiar brillo en sus orbes.

Maki ya estaba familiarizada con esa mira y eso volvió a darle otro escalofrió. Si no hacía algo en esos instantes ya sabía cómo iba a terminar las cosas entre ellas. Tuvo que reprimir un jadeo en el momento que un dedo ajeno se posó en medio de sus clavículas y bajo hasta su abdomen.

"¡Esto no debería estar pasando!" pensó ida no quitando la mirada de aquellos labios que le eran tan atrayentes en ese instante. Algo dentro de ella necesitaba de nuevo ese delicioso contacto. ¿desde cuándo esos labios se le volvieron una necesidad?

– Por tu expresión… parece que sí. – volvió hablar con un tono orgulloso, después de todo se consideraba una gran besadora. Con el ego subido por la falta de respuesta de la otra, coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas de Maki y volvió a conectar sus labios transformando ese contacto a un beso más intenso. Ya había conseguido la meta de quedarse en el baño, divertirse un poco no estaría mal.

Al continuo movimiento de sus labios se le fue sumando traviesas mordidas sacándole uno que otro gemido a ambas. De apoco la mayor se iba elevando mientras inclinaba la cabeza de la pelirroja hacia atrás, en tanto sus manos se movieron hacia la melena escarlata apretándola entre sus dedos, para terminar dándole un fuerte estirón. Cuando la escucho quejarse sobre sus labios, aprovecho ese instante para invadirla con su lengua. Con fuertes jadeos y respirando con mucha dificultad atreves de la nariz, sus lenguas se enredaban una y otra vez.

–M-Maki… - gimió mirándola con ardiente excitación. Sus ojos ya estaban espumosos con mucha avidez esperando ansiosa a que su amiga hiciera algo para sosegarla. Para su suerte, la pelirroja ya estaba contagiada con el ánimo de la otra, por lo que inicio una nueva sesión de intensos besos a la vez que apretaba el agarre de sus brazos juntando sus cuerpos calientes.

Su sangre ya estaba hirviendo y su mente con intensión de perderse, aun así, no freno el beso. Solo lo hizo cuando movió sus labios al cuello de la pelinegra forjándola a intensificar los gemidos. Beso, mordió, lamio y chupo aquella curvatura que no hacía más que atraerla como un imán lujurioso.

Los chapoteos del agua, los movimientos de manos traviesas y los ruidos de excitación junto a sus fuertes respiraciones eran los que reinaban el cuarto del baño. Ambas sumergidas un mundo lascivo rodeadas de mucho vapor.

¿Dónde estaba la sensatez cuando más la necesitaba?

Nico que estaba en un estado sublime abrió sus ojos que los tenía cerrado con la intención de ampliar los estímulos; al empezar a percibir que las caricias junto a los besos se hacían cada vez más torpes y débiles. Extrañada miro a Maki que se había quedado quieta con la respiración acelerada. Preocupada agarro su rostro y lo elevo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que tenía todo el rostro rojo y la mirada algo perdida.

– ¿Maki-chan? – la llamo sin ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

– Me siento mareada, Nico-chan… – su voz apenas era audible alertando aún más a la futura chef. Recién se daba cuenta que habían estado un tiempo largo en el baño, y como Maki estaba antes era normal que se encontrara así. Se maldijo por dentro por haber dejado pasar ese detalle, también noto que el cuerpo debajo de ella estaba más caliente de lo normal.

– Es hora de salir, Maki-chan. – Sin esperar se levantó saliendo de la bañera y ayudo a Maki a salir con ella.

Después de ayudarla a salir del baño, la llevo y la acostó en la gran cama de su habitación.

– ¡Lo siento, Maki-chan! Creo que se me fue la mano. – se disculpó Nico delante de la cama haciendo una reverencia. Se sentía realmente culpable por el mareo de la menor. Aun no podía borrar la preocupación al verla acostada con solo una toalla y un pañuelo húmedo colocado en su frente.

– No pasa nada, Nico-chan. – respondió sin mirarla. El techo de su cuarto le parecía lo más interesante del mundo en ese momento. Tratando de controlar su respiración que seguía agitada, continúo. – Estoy bien… no te preocupes.

"No debería haberme dejado llevar" pensó en sus adentro, estaba molesta con ella misma. Todo el día se la paso fuera de sí por culpa de su compañera y ahora pasaba aquello en el baño. Si antes vivía confundida, ahora estaba peor.

¿De enserio, que rayos le estaba sucediendo?

– Pero…

– de verdad estoy bien, solo sufrí un pequeño mareo. – la interrumpió tratando de borrarle la preocupación. – deberías ir a preparar la cena… yo, estaré bien. Además tengo que terminar mi trabajo, avísame cuando este la comida.

– Está bien… – respondió ya parada, sin quitar la duda y la preocupación de su mirada. Por alguna razón no le creía pero decidió hacerle caso. Camino hacia la puerta y miro una vez más a la pelirroja, podía verle claramente que trataba de ocultarle la respiración agitada pero por ahora se retiraría con miedo de que estuviera enojada con ella. – No te sobre esfuerces, Maki-chan.

Cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, dejo salir una gran cantidad de aire en forma de suspiro. Decidió vestirse y terminar de una vez el maldito trabajo. Se sentía mareada, por ende tardo en vestirse, sin decir que sus musculo se sentían algo débil y entumecidos. Como pudo se sentó en su escritorio e ignorando el punzante dolor de cabeza continúo trabajando. Estaba siendo terca y lo sabía pero en ese momento todo le daba igual, quería esconderse en el estudio y no pensar en nada.

~…~

Las clases habían terminado, por fin podía ir a su departamento compartido a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para ir a su trabajo temporal. Debería de estar feliz que el profesor dio por terminada la clase antes de la hora, esto le daba más tiempo en el día para ralentizar el prepararse para ir a trabajar… pero no, en su rostro no había rastro de felicidad, solo unas pequeñas sombras bajo sus ojos. La noche anterior apenas pudo dormir, de verdad que estaba preocupada por su amiga. Lo del baño no había sido la gran cosa pero entonces porque sentía que algo andaba mal. Acaso, ¿Maki estaba enojada con ella? No, no lo creía debía haber algo más. En la cena apenas cruzaron palabras, también había que resaltar que Maki estaba teniendo un comportamiento extraño. Y ese mismo día a la mañana la menor se había ido rápido del departamento sin desayunar.

– Deben ser imaginaciones mías. – trato de auto convencerse mientras entraba cansada al departamento.

Tenía intenciones de ir directo a su cuarto pero al ver la puerta de Maki entreabierta, cosa que le parecía fuera de lo normal ya que para ella su compañera no debería estar aun en el departamento, se asomó con curiosidad mirando nerviosa su interior.

Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con una escena que no esperaba frente a sus ojos. El sentimiento de preocupación acallo totalmente los nervios de su cuerpo.

– ¡MAKI! – grito asustada cuando la vio tirada boca abajo en el medio de la habitación.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno hasta hay dejo el capitulo de ACD porque sino se me hacia muy largo xD... A ver si alguien reconoce a cual doujin me referia :'v jajaja y si, Amo el NanoFate, Negitoro, el Mitsu y la OTP NicoMaki s2

Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo y disculpen la demora... La falta de inspiracion y por otro motivos no pude actualizar rapido u.u... La proxima actualizacion sera un riko OS y luego de mi fic principal y despues otro capitulo de esta historia :)

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido. Porque tengo que terminar un mapa conceptual sobre el libro de Volpentesta :s

Saludos ^^

Pd: disculpen si hay falta de ortografia.

Pd2: me estoy muriendo de calor.


End file.
